Pour toi je vivrai
by Kanui d'Astor
Summary: Il y a près d'un millénaire, un démon ailé était tué dans le labyrinthe du monde des morts, et condamné par le tribunal céleste à l'errance éternelle. Mais neuf cents ans plus tard, à l'insu de tous, il ressucite dans le Ningekai, retrouve ss s
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Yu yu hakusho n'est pas à moi (et je le regrette.) 

Ce premier chapitre est plutôt nul, mais come j'ai toujours été nulle pour introduire les livres, c'est normal. Les chapitres suivants sont mieux. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1**

Il ouvrit les yeux, lentement, et il lui fallut longtemps pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il se souvenait du vol, et des lances qui l'avaient transpercé. Il était mort, sans aucun doute, mais il avait toujours un corps. abîmé, certes, mais tout de même présent. Cette salle où il se trouvait devait donc être la chambre des jugements. Et le môme qui gesticulait sur sa chaise. Une main se posa brusquement sur son épaule, heurtant son aile, le faisant sursauter. Les soldats, préférant ne pas l'approcher de trop près, le poussèrent de leur lances au centre de la pièce. Le gamin le regardait méchamment, ouvrit violemment un livre devant lui, lut quelques lignes et le referma rapidement, avant de se retourner vers lui.

« Pour avoir volé des trésors du Reikai, et tué de ses habitants, je te condamne à errer à jamais dans le monde vide. Tu continueras de vivre dans un monde sans existence, où tu pourras expier tes fautes jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

Ainsi était donc sa punition ? Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper, le livre qu'avait ouvert le juge semblait résumer sa vie, or dans sa vie surgissaient des faits qui devaient rester inconnus. Personne ne devaient savoir. Il s'approcha lentement du bureau, jusqu'à ce qu'un soldat surgisse devant lui, lui bloquant l'accès à la table. Tranquillement, il passa le bras devant le démon armé, et attrapa le livre de vie qui se désagrégea dans sa main. L'état de tension passé, le gamin se ressaisit et ordonna de l'emmener. Mais peu lui importait ce qu'on pouvait bien lui faire, maintenant qu'il avait détruit les pistes qui menaient à lui. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait pu partir en laissant derrière lui des preuves sur ce qu'il avait été.

Son esprit quitta son corps, et l'errance commença. Il faisait si noir. Son esprit vagabondait dans ce monde vide, sans même la mort pour lui tenir compagnie. Combien de temps pouvait bien avoir passé depuis qu'il avait été envoyé là ? Il avait eu tout le temps de réfléchir, et de mettre en ordre les questions qui le troublaient. Qu'advenait-il de Kurama et Yomi ? Il sourit intérieurement, le youko devait effectuer son travail de voleur à la perfection, il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Le temps continua de passer, et un jour, ou peut-être une nuit, il aperçut une lumière, loin devant lui. Il s'y dirigea prudemment, mais ne put soudain plus s'arrêter. Il était irrésistiblement attiré par cette porte d'énergie, et d'un coup, la traversa. Un choc brusque l'étourdit, et tout disparut.

Quel était ce monde ? A peine ses yeux s'étaient-ils ouverts que des gens s'étaient tournés vers lui, le serrant, le ballottant d'un côté sur l'autre. Et que lui arrivait-il ? Son corps lui semblait étrange, et particulièrement petit. Il observa sa main, et comprit ; mais alors qu'il voulut crier, tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche furent des pleurs, des pleurs d'enfant, de bébé. Ainsi était-ce donc le prix qu'il devait payer pour revivre ? Etre humain ? Il maudit intérieurement le dieu qui lui avait joué ce mauvais tour.

Les jours s'écoulèrent. Il avait finalement accepté sa nouvelle condition. Ceux qui lui servaient de parents étaient sympathiques ; étranges, ce dont leur nature d'humain devait être la cause, mais sympathiques. Ils lui avaient un jour annoncé qu'il devrait bientôt allé à l'école. Les études. Un des nombreux livres de Kurama y faisait allusion. Il s'y dirigea, allègre, espérant trouver des réponses, et le moyen de faire revenir ses pouvoirs ; mais ses espoirs furent rapidement réduits à néant. Il continua néanmoins d'étudier assidûment, il ne pouvait qu'y gagner. Continuer de jouer l'enfant humain le protégeait tant qu'il n'était pas en état de se défendre.

Quinze ans passèrent encore. Il avait grandi, et s'efforçait chaque jour de se rapprocher de sa forme précédente. Ses cheveux, aussi noirs qu'ils l'avaient été, se réunissaient en une courte queue. Noirs également étaient ses habits, agrémentés parfois d'une touche de bleu marine. Ses pouvoirs lui étaient revenus progressivement aux alentours de son sixième anniversaire. Pourtant, il ne s'en était presque jamais servi, sauf une seule fois pour observer la ville du haut d'un arbre. Oubliant petit à petit le passé, il vivait comme un humain, et s'en contentait. Un soir, son père revint tout joyeux. Il venait de se voir offrir un poste important dans une entreprise de Tokyo. Ils déménagèrent, traversant tout le Japon. Une nouvelle ville, une nouvelle école, et de nouveaux amis.

Son premier jour de cours s'était passé plus tranquillement qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Mais en sortant, il s'était trouvé nez à nez avec lui. Il était donc également devenu humain ? Le hasard fait parfois bien les choses. Il se retrouvait ainsi dans la même école que Kurama, pour sa dernière année d'étude. Noël arriva vite, puis la fin des cours. Ils ne s'étaient presque pas revus. Kurama avait quitté le lycée, tout comme lui, et travaillait désormais dans l'entreprise de son père.

Il poussa lentement la porte vitrée, et entra dans la boutique. Des fleurs, des fleurs partout. Le youko n'avait pas changé.

« Bonjour. »

Il se retourna rapidement. L'humain aux longs cheveux rouge sang se trouvait derrière lui. Il sourit. « Bonjour. »

Le youko ne le quittait pas des yeux. « Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, il me semble. N'étais-tu pas au lycée ? »

« Si, en effet. »

« Que puis-je pour toi ? »

« Hé bien. Je cherche une fleur un peu spéciale. »

Kurama s'assit sur le tabouret du comptoir. « Laquelle ? »

Il sortit un papier de sa poche « Je ne connais pas le nom, je l'avais juste aperçue. » et lui tendit le dessin.

Le youko-humain regarda attentivement le papier, son visage ne trahissant en rien ses pensées, et finit par le lui rendre. « Je suis désolé, je ne connais pas. »

Il fut surpris. « Ah ? Tant pis. Merci quand même. » et il ressortit rapidement, un sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il se fut éloigné, une ombre noire apparut dans la boutique, aux côtés de Kurama. « Bonjour Hiei. »

« Hum. C'était qui ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais c'est très étrange. »

« Quoi ? »

« La fleur qu'il m'a montré n'existe pas dans le Ningenkai. C'est une plante démoniaque. »

« Un démon ? »

« Son odeur est celle d'un humain. »

Hiei allait repartir quand une main agrippa son écharpe et le tira en arrière. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Kurama le serrait contre lui et l'embrassait. Il le relâcha enfin. « A ce soir » et le youko repartit dans ses lectures.

Hiei, resté un instant abasourdi, se dirigea vers la porte. « A ce soir. »

Il ne restait plus que lui dans la pièce. Un dialogue silencieux s'opérait entre deux êtres totalement opposés.

'J'aime bien le type qui est venu nous voir.' dit le youko

'Je ne sais pas trop. Il est étrange.' ajouta Shunitchi

'Il me tente.'

'Hé ! Et Hiei ?'

'Hiei est une chose, lui, c'en est une autre.'

'Il n'en est pas question ! Il en serait trop triste.'

'Et si on continue comme ça, il va se prendre la grosse tête et croire qu'on lui appartient.'

'Parce que c'est vrai.'

'Et puis quoi encore ! Tu rêves !'

'Tant que je serais là, je ne te laisserais pas faire ça.'

'Mais oui. Comme si tu avais le choix. A moins que tu ne me laisses Hiei ce soir.'

'Hum. c'est d'accord.' accorda finalement l'humain, se promettant de trouver une parade.

o-

Une semaine avait passé. Dans la soirée, les tanteis réunis au resto de Yusuké reçurent la visite de Koenma.

« Hé ! Salut ! Viens t'asseoir. » cria Yusuké en l'apercevant.

Le demi-dieu prit place à leurs côtés et regarda tristement le bol que lui servait le mazoku.

Se tournant vers lui, Kurama l'observa. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Koenma soupira, « Oh. Un démon qui nous cause des problèmes. »

« Et tu as besoin d'aide. Allez ! » dit Kuwabara en venant près de lui, « Ca fait longtemps que je me suis plus battu ! C'est quoi le problème ? »

« T'en mêle pas, Yukina va encore devoir s'épuiser à te soigner. » dit une voix dans un coin.

« Hiei, voyons. » essaya de calmer Kurama, tout en retenant l'humain qui s'était levé.

« Alors ? » demanda Yusuké en venant s'asseoir. « C'est quoi l'histoire ? »

« Hé bien. Vous savez que l'on a mis en place un système de surveillance des passages entre Makai et Ningenkai ; ainsi, on sait à tout moment où se trouvent les démons. »

« Ouais, où est le problème ? »

« La semaine dernière, un très court instant, les gardes ont ressenti un ki non répertorié. »

« Un démon qui serait passé en fraude, en quelque sorte. » résuma Kuwabara.

« C'est ça. »

« Et alors ? S'y fait pas d'mal ? »

« Non, non, nous ne voulons pas l'arrêter, mais juste savoir de qui il s'agit. »

« T'inquiètes, on va t'le trouver ton démon ! » termina le mazoku en donnant une grande claque sur le dos de Koenma.

« Merci. »

Hiei releva soudain la tête et s'approcha de Kurama. « Le type que t'as vu la semaine dernière. » « Quel type ? »

« Celui à la fleur. »

« Oh ? Tu crois que ce serait le démon ? »

« Hn. » et il disparut.

« De quoi parle-t-il Kurama ? » demanda Koenma.

« La semaine dernière, un élève de mon ancien lycée est venu me voir pour me demander si je connaissais une fleur. C'était une plante démoniaque. »

« Il a raison, c'est bizarre. Si tu le revois, tu pourrais t'arranger pour qu'on se rencontre ? »

« Oui, pourquoi pas ? »

Et la soirée se termina.

o-

Quelques jours plus tard, Kurama le prévint. Il avait rencontré le prétendu démon dans le parc, et lui avait proposé de rencontrer ses amis, l'un d'eux devrait bien connaître la fleur. Il avait accepté. Et le lendemain, l'équipe des cinq attendait sous les arbres qu'il se montre. Pile à l'heure, celui-ci pointa son nez au bout du chemin.

« Salut. » dit-il quand il fut à leur portée.

« Salut. » dit Yusuké en tendant la main.

Il firent les présentations, et le visage de l'humain s'assombrit en entendant le nom de Koenma.

Lorsque Shunitchi lui montra la fleur, le demi-dieu répondit tranquillement. « C'est une akalhée. »

L'humain sourit. « Merci du renseignement. »

« Et. Pourrais-je savoir où tu as bien pu apercevoir une fleur aussi rare ? »

Il sourit malicieusement. « Hé bien. C'était dans un endroit très loin d'ici, mais aussi très proche. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je dois retourner travailler. » Et il repartit rapidement.

« C'est étrange. » dit Yusuké.

« Pourquoi ? »

« S'il était vraiment un démon, il devrait plutôt chercher à nous éviter. »

« Ou alors il préfère agir ainsi pour qu'on ne soupçonne rien. »

« Ouais. » Le mazoku se tourna vers l'arbre « Hiei, tu pourrais le surveiller ? »

« Hn. »

Le démon suivit l'humain pendant plus d'une semaine. Il s'appelait Sarenoi Kerio et vivait avec ses parents et une s?ur avec qui il semblait ne s'entendre que moyennement. Elève attentif et travailleur assidu, il avait poursuivi des études de langues, et s'appliquait à apprendre français, allemand et chinois, en complément de l'anglais et de l'espagnol, qu'il connaissait déjà. Doué dans les autres matières, il n'y portait cependant qu'un intérêt relatif. Grand lecteur de titres étrangers ; écrivain et mangaka à ses heures, jamais sa chambre n'était silencieuse : admirateur de grande musique, il lui préférait cependant des titres plus récents. Peu d'amis, passant généralement inaperçu, personne ne semblait en savoir long sur lui. Etait-ce voulu ou était-il simplement peu social ? Hiei abandonna les recherches.

Mais quelques jours plus tard, dans le parc, une ombre se promenait tranquillement, suivant les rayons de la lune pour se guider le long du sentier lugubre. Il entendit un léger bruit sur le côté et se retourna : des voix. Il marcha vers elles, et découvrit devant lui deux autres ombres serrées l'une contre l'autre. Souriant, il allait repartir quand la voix le frappa de nouveau. Regardant plus attentivement, il n'en cru pas ses yeux : un jeune humain embrassait le petit démon gentiment, effleurant ses lèvres. Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Durant tant d'années, il s'était fait à l'idée, l'avait acceptée, l'avait désirée, alors pourquoi, maintenant que cela se réalisait, ne pouvait-il plus respirer ? Il regarda un instant le youkai jouer avec les longues mèches sang de son ami, et partit en courrant. Il traversa la ville, ne sachant pas trop où il se dirigeait, se contentant de suivre son instinct, son c?ur lui faisant trop mal pour qu'il continue de penser. Son esprit était bloqué sur cette image des deux démons, le youko et le koorime ; il fuyait aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, pourquoi ne voulait- elle pas le quitter ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il détacher ses pensées de cette vue ? Il traversa le premier pont vers le Makai qu'il croisa, et se retrouva dans la forêt qu'il avait autrefois si bien connu. Sa course ne s'arrêta pas, et il continua tout droit, jusqu'à qu'il déboule enfin devant un groupe de youkais, assis autour d'un feu. Les démons se retournèrent à son arrivée, un regard dangereux sur leurs lèvres. « Oh. Mais qui voilà. »

« Un repas tout près. Enki ne peut pas nous refuser ça après tout le travail qu'on a fait. »

« Et il ne s'en rendra jamais compte. Un humain de plus ou de moins, pour eux, quelle différence ? Mais pour nous, quel plaisir ! »

« Il a l'air appétissant. »

« Viens par là petit humain. »

L'un des démons lui attrapa le bras et le tira au centre. Il se sentit entraîner. L'odeur qui régnait dans le lieu lui était familière ; une odeur qu'il avait oublié il y a bien longtemps ; une odeur qui lui faisait envie, qui mettait à jour cette faim inassouvie depuis près d'un millénaire. du sang, il voulait du sang.

o-

Au matin, les tanteis furent appelés d'urgence par Enki. A la frontière du royaume de Yomi avait eu lieu un véritable carnage : plus rien ne vivait sur des kilomètres à la ronde ; encore une chance que cela ait été au milieu des bois. Les morts jonchaient la forêt, baignant dans des mares de sang, les arbres eux mêmes en étaient rouges et les rivières qui sortaient du territoire elles aussi teintées. La tension qui régnait encore autour du site empêchait quiconque d'approcher, à part les plus puissantes classes S. Ainsi, ils se rendirent sur les lieux, mais sentirent un ki sur le chemin, une aura qu'ils connaissent, et se dépêchèrent. Enfin arrivé, ils aperçurent Shura, s'apprêtant à emporter un corps.

« Shura ! » cria Kurama.

Le démon se retourna rapidement, étonné. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Nous sommes venus le chercher. »

« Trop tard. Je l'ai trouvé avant. »

« Attends ! » intervint Yusuké, « Tu peux pas l'embarquer comme ça ! C'est un humain. »

« C'est aussi une classe S qui a ravagé le territoire. Papa m'a dit de le ramener au palais. Si vous le voulez vraiment, suivez. » et il partit.

« Je crois qu'on a pas trop le choix. » termina le mazoku

Ils le suivirent, et atteignirent les tours quelques minutes après lui, mais sans Hiei. Le youkai avait senti Mukuro près des frontières, et s'était dirigé à sa rencontre.

Les tanteis attendirent dans une grande salle que Yomi daigne se montrer. Celui-ci arriva enfin, suivit de son fils. De près, la ressemblance était frappante, ils possédaient exactement les mêmes traits. Celui qu'ils avaient dernièrement vu enfant avait maintenant l'allure d'un adolescent humain d'une quinzaine d'années. Le lord s'assit et se tourna vers eux, Shura à côté de lui. « Que nous vaut cette visite ? »

« Nous sommes venus rechercher l'humain. » dit Kurama

« Oh ? Et croyais-tu vraiment que j'accepterais ? »

« ... »

« Il restera à Gandara. J'ai à lui parler. »

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Yoda fit entrer Mukuro et son héritier avant de ressortir, jetant un regard remplis de haine à la lord. L'enfant se leva et offrit un siège à le femme, sous les yeux étonnés de Yusuké et Hiei. Kuwabara le regarda alors qu'il se rasseyait. « Excuse-moi, quel âge as-tu ? »

Shura se tourna vers lui. « Un an et demi. »

« Oh. Tu es très bien élevé. »

Sous la table, Yusuké lui donna un coup de pied. « Arrête de faire le lèche- bottes. » dit-il à mi-voix

« Eh ! C'était juste une remarque ! » répondit l'humain sur le même ton

Yomi, absorbé par la discussion qui se déroulait de l'autre côté de la table, ne remarqua pas le sourire doux que lança Mukuro vers la personne en face d'elle. « Alors, Yomi. On raconte que tu essaie de recruter. » dit-elle finalement

« Les nouvelles vont vite. On peut dire cela, en effet. »

« Qu'attends-tu donc d'un humain ? »

« Un humain ? Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Lui, un humain ? Bien étrange idée. »

Kurama intervint, « Je le connais, il est humain. »

« Vraiment ? Tu le connais ? Alors comment cela se fait-il que tu ne l'aies pas reconnu ? »

Le regard du youko se fit suspicieux, « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Qu'il n'est pas plus humain que toi. »

« Comment sais-tu ça ? »

« Parce que je le connais aussi, bien entendu. »

« Et y s'rait qui ? » demanda Yusuké.

« Un démon, mais je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait que je vous en dise plus. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, des affaires m'attendent. Restez donc pour la nuit, nous règlerons le problème avec l'intéressé demain matin. »

Ils acquiescèrent. « Shura, conduis les à leur chambre. »

Les guidant au travers des tours, l'enfant prit garde de mettre le youko et le démon des flammes dans la même ; puis baisa la main de Mukuro. « Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, ma chambre est au bout du couloir. »

« Nous verrons cela. » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Pendant ce temps, Yomi s'était dirigé vers un autre étage des tours, et entra dans une pièce sombre ; le soleil ayant laissé place à la lune. Sur le lit au centre de la chambre était allongé un être endormi.

« A nous deux, Kuronue. »


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Yu yu hakusho ne m'appartient pas 

**Chapitre 2**

Rien ne bougeait dans la chambre. Le vent soufflait fortement contre la fenêtre, comme régi par une fureur indicible. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, Yomi s'approcha du lit.

« Contrairement au youko, il semblerait que ton élément t'ai reconnu. » dit- il doucement, « Mais a-t-il raison ou non de craindre pour ta vie ? »

S'arrêtant, il observa la figure du jeune homme dans le noir. Si semblable à autrefois. comment Kurama pouvait-il ne pas l'avoir reconnu ? Il sourit. Bien sûr. le youko avait trouvé son bonheur avec le jaganshi et en bon démon, ne s'était plus préoccupé du reste. Pauvre Kuronue. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, et prit entre ses doigts une des longues mèches noires de son ancien ami, jouant doucement avec. Un léger grognement parcourut la salle quand il passa sa main entière dans les cheveux, caressant son visage. De grands yeux bleus s'ouvrirent brusquement dans la pénombre, et se fixèrent sur lui. Quelques dixièmes de secondes suffirent à l'humain pour comprendre qui se trouvait en face de lui, et reculer, apeuré.

« Tu as changé. » dit Yomi « Même Kurama te prend pour un simple humain. Il est vrai que tu ne donne guère l'impression d'être plus. »

L'humain ne le quittait pas des yeux, surveillant le moindre de ses gestes ; et quand le démon étendit le bras, il s'accula au fond du lit, pressé contre le mur. Avant qu'il ne puisse régir, Yomi l'avait attrapé et coincé sur le lit, le maintenant d'une main.

« Allons, ne joue pas les gamins avec moi, ca ne marche pas. Je sais très bien qui tu es, alors montre toi. »

A ces mots, le regard de Kerio se fit plus dur, et l'air environnant devint menaçant, bien que le ki ne sois plus aussi puissant qu'il l'avait été un millier d'années auparavant.

« Nous nous retrouvons enfin. maître. »

« Ce n'est pas avec joie. » dit Kuronue d'une voix où se mêlaient colère et suspicion.

Yomi émit un petit rire. « En fait, tu n'a pas tellement le choix. J'ai une proposition à te faire. »

« Peut toujours rêvé. »

« Hum. Je vois que tu n'as pas compris. Si tu ne me sers à rien, je n'ai plus de raison de te garder en vie. »

« Oserais-tu me tuer ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton de défi.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je l'ai déjà fait une fois, je peux bien recommencer. »

Kuronue était abasourdi. Qu'avait-il dit ? « Tu. Tu as quoi ?. » dit-il dans un souffle.

Le coinçant toujours sous sa main, Yomi se pencha vers son oreille. « Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce qui avait brisé ton pendentif, Kuronue ? »

Il releva la tête. « Tu as été un très bon professeur, je dois le reconnaître. Mais l'élève surpasse toujours le maître. »

« Co. Comment as-tu pu ? »

« Ce n'était pas simple. Le ki devait être assez fort pour briser le fil et assez proche de toi pour le toucher ; mais assez faible tout de même pour que tu ne le détectes pas. Te souviens-tu ? Toutes ces fois où tu sentais à peine mon ki te toucher, et que tu te retournais vers moi sans comprendre ce qui pouvais bien m'être encore passé par l'esprit. »

Kuronue se souleva brutalement, luttant contre la main qui le maintenait prisonnier. « ESPECE DE. »

Il fut tout aussi brutalement re-plaqué sur le lit.

« Je comprends que tu m'en veuille, mais que veux tu. Nous désirions tous deux la même personne. Et malheureusement, quand d'élèves, tu as fait de nous de véritables coéquipiers, c'est vers toi que son choix s'est porté ; toi qu'il adorait tellement. Combien de fois m'avait-il raconté à quel point il avait été heureux de t'offrir le pendentif.

_**Flash-back**_

_Il faisait nuit noire. Le petit youko courrait dans les bois, et rejoignit rapidement une grotte plus sombre que la nuit. Il la traversa d'un côté à l'autre, et parvint enfin à une pièce éclairée. Un grand démon tout en noir, des ailes dépassant dans son dos, était assis près du feu. En face de lui, un plus jeune, deux petites cornes pointant de son front, semblait à moitié endormi. Le youko s'assit près du démon ailé et sortit son butin de sa poche._

_« Kuronue. »_

_Le démon se tourna vers lui. « Oui ? »_

_Profitant du fait qu'il avait le visage de son côté, le jeune youko accrocha un pendentif à son cou. Surpris, le démon le ramena à sa vue._

_« Qu'est-ce que. »_

_« Je l'ai volé pour toi ! » clama l'enfant._

_Le démon sourit, « C'est très bien. Je te remercie du cadeau. »_

_Il prit le youko dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent. Mais ils ne remarquèrent pas, à travers les flammes, deux yeux noirs qui les observaient._

_Fin du flash-back_

"... Je me demandais ce que tu choisirais : ta vie, ou la preuve de son amour ? »

Kuronue ne répondit pas.

« Bien sûr. nous connaissons tous deux la réponse. Je ne voulais pas vraiment te tuer, mais pour l'avoir, il fallait d'abord que je me débarrasse de toi. Tu te trouvais là où il ne fallait pas. »

Yomi remarqua un changement chez le démon. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu m'as tué ! Et en plus à cause de ce sal. »

Il se tut rapidement. Pourquoi avait-il dit ca ? Yomi sourit.

« Dis-le. Kurama t'a abandonné, c'est un traître. Il n'est pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur quelqu'un ; regarde par exemple ce qu'il m'a fait. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Se rendant compte qu'ils se trouvaient dans le noir complet, et que Kuronue, sans ses pouvoirs, ne devait pas y voir grand chose, Yomi fit apparaître au bout de son doigt une petite boule d'énergie, illuminant la pièce. Kuronue observa un instant le démon dont il n'avait aperçu que les contours, et vit ses yeux fermés.

« Tu. tu es.. »

« Aveugle, oui. » La lumière disparut. « Depuis bientôt huit cents ans. »

Kuronue détourna la tête. Le temps avait évolué, rien n'était plus comme avant.

« Kurama n'est plus le même que celui que tu aimais, il faut te rendre à cette évidence. » insista Yomi « Je sais. » soupira le démon, « Je l'ai senti ; je le voit sourire mais son c?ur est fermé ; seul un être est désormais capable de l'ouvrir, et ce n'est pas moi. »

Yomi s'approcha, et le prit dans ses bras. (hé ouais, il peut être doux aussi ! Ca étonne, hein ?) « Dors. Je veille sur toi. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te ferais plus aucun mal. »

La pièce redevint aussi tranquille et calme qu'elle l'était avant l'arrivée du démon et personne n'aurait pu se douter que là où reposait un seul être, deux étaient à présent enlacés.

_**Flash-back**_

_La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, et la forêt, désormais noire et impénétrable, donnait l'impression d'être faite de vide. Le démon, appuyé sur le seuil de la porte, observait cette immensité réduite à néant. Mais peu lui importaient les bois, son esprit était ailleurs et ses yeux fixes étaient tournés vers quelque chose que l'on ne peut voir, vers son esprit. Toute son attention était reportée sur les nouvelles que lui apportaient les vents : la guerre faisait rage dans le Makai, et il arriverait un jour où les soldats parviendraient à traverser la forêt jusqu'à lui. Depuis que Mukuro était devenue assez puissante pour lui tenir tête, Raizen ne cessait d'envoyer des armées contre elle, et elle, agissait de même. Toujours cette recherche de pouvoir ; les démons ne savaient-ils donc pas penser à autre chose ? Il se retourna vers l'intérieur du temple, un ki venait de se faire sentir ; un ki très faible, camouflé. Restant appuyé contre le mur, il regarda, un sourire aux lèvres, la petite forme qui croyait s'être assez bien cachée pour lui échapper. La fenêtre était ouverte, ce devait être par là que le jeune voleur s'était introduit. Il étouffa un rire. Et lui qui croyait que la forêt protégeait le temple. Feignant de n'avoir pas remarqué l'intrus, le démon se dirigea vers l'autel, laissant le chemin libre vers la fenêtre. Il sentit le ki se déplacer lentement le long du mur, veillant à rester dans l'ombre. Plus que trois mètres, deux, un. Le voleur allait s'enfuir mais son bras fut retenu en arrière. Quelque chose le tenait, mais il n'y avait rien. Le petit voleur s'affolait, tentait de dégager son bras sans faire de bruit, mais cela ne servait qu'à resserrer l'étreinte._

_« Si tu continues, la pression va encore augmenter et tu perdras ton bras. »_

_La voix était grave, sans vie, dangereuse. L'enfant ne bougea plus, hypnotisé par le démon qui se trouvait devant lui. Le gardien s'était retourné. Grand, immobile, des ailes noires dépassant dans son dos, l'ange annonciateur de la mort. Pris d'affolement, le voleur se débattit plus que jamais dans le piège qui l'enserrait, quitte à y perdre le bras, il ne voulait pas mourir. Une épée se forma lentement dans la main du démon, une épée déjà salie du sang de ceux qui s'était aventurés dans le temple avant lui. Il hurla. « Yomi ! Yomi ! »_

_« Inutile. » reprit la voix « Ton ami s'est déjà fait prendre dans les pièges de la forêt. »_

_'Hein ? Il est mort ? Merde. Je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ?'_

_Le voleur posa une main au sol, l'autre maintenue en l'air, et diffusa son ki. Le gardien sentit l'énergie passer sous ses pieds, et se téléporta à temps pour ne pas être transpercer par les pics de bois qui jaillirent de terre. Pas étonnant que le gamin ait pu traverser la forêt avec un ki de cette nature. Il réapparut derrière le voleur et l'attrapa au cou, le soulevant, son épée pointée au c?ur. Un gosse. Qui avait bien pu envoyer un gamin dans la forêt des ombres ?_

_« Vous travaillez pour qui ? »_

_« Pour. pour personne. » Il étouffait._

_« C'est ca. Comment saviez-vous qu'il y avait un temple ici ? »_

_« Les. les arbres. » il toussa, ses poumons étaient vides d'air._

_« Les arbres ? » Il reposa l'épée au fourreau qui venait d'apparaître à sa taille, et prit en main ce qui ne cessait de bouger, derrière le voleur. Un queue argentée. « Un youko. On ne t'a jamais appris le respect des temples ? »_

_Il le laissa retomber à terre. Le petit voleur tenta de bouger, mais l'air le plaquait au sol._

_« Tu as violé un lieu sacré, il faut payer. »_

_Le youko se tourna brusquement vers l'autel ; il rayonnait, une lumière éblouissante luisait derrière la plaque de marbre._

_« Il réclame un sacrifice. »_

_Il revint au démon. L'épée de nouveau en main, le gardien frappa. Un cri emplit le temple, traversa les bois, emporté par les arbres qui ressentaient la douleur de leur maître, et raisonna dans la plaine à des dizaines de kilomètres de là, faisant un instant stopper le combat qui s'y déroulait._

_Dans le temple, le gardien s'était approché de l'autel, présenta l'offrande à la divinité, puis tout disparu. Il sortit du temple chercher de l'eau, et en aspergea la forme étendue à terre. Le petit youko remua doucement, et se leva fébrilement. Il tenait à peine debout. Se retournant, il réprima un autre cri. Sa queue, sa belle queue étincelait maintenant parmi les trésors du dieu. Pas étonnant qu'il soit épuisé, il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir. Ses yeux se reportèrent sur le démon. Celui qui lui évoquait la mort un instant auparavant ressemblait maintenant à n'importe quel démon. Le youko retrouva son calme. Le gardien n'avait cessé de l'observer ; et s'il voulait s'en sortir, il devait maintenant être plus malin que lui. Ses yeux se firent lumineux, leur doré rayonnant de sensualité ; sa tunique glissa de son épaule, révélant une peau de nacre. Il s'avança vers le démon, un sourire aux lèvres qui aurait rendu fou n'importe qui. Le gardien n'avait pas bougé ; il se serra contre lui et se mit en devoir de le déshabiller, mais se sentit soudain détaché du sol, et trouva en face de lui deux yeux très bleus. « On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ? »_

_Le youko captura ses lèvres, mais il fut brusquement ré-écarté._

_« Lâchez-moi ! »_

_« Je t'ai posé une question. »_

_« Et moi je vous ai dit de me lâcher. Je veux bien coucher avec vous, mais au sol ! »_

_« Et qui t'a foutu cette idée en tête ? »_

_« Quoi ? Vous voulez pas ? »_

_Le gardien l'observa de tous côtés. « T'es trop jeune. »_

_« Trop jeune ? J'étais pas trop jeune pour les autres ! »_

_Visiblement énervé, le démon le traîna dehors, le plaqua au sol et arracha sa tunique. « C'est ca ? C'est ca que tu veux ? »_

_« Si. » Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes « Si vous me voulez rien, pourquoi vous me laissez pas partir ? » demanda-t-il en sanglotant_

_« Tu n'as plus de pouvoirs. Ce n'est pas prudent de repartir dans la forêt comme ca. »_

_Le youko se retourna. « C'est vrai ? Vous ne voulez rien me faire ? »_

_« Je te l'ai dit, t'es trop jeune. et je n'aime pas les youkos. » Il le releva. « Tu devrais rester ici le temps de récupérer tes pouvoirs. »_

_« Merci. »_

_« Hum. Ne touche plus au temple et on pourra s'entendre. »_

_« . Et Yomi ? »_

_« Il est coincé par une plante carnivore. Il ne craint rien tant que le soleil n'est pas levé ; elle dort la nuit. C'est quoi ton nom ? »_

_« Kurama. Et toi ? »_

_Le démon soupira. « Je n'en ai pas, mais le dernier gardien m'a appelé Kuronue avant de mourir. »_

_« Vous étiez deux avant ? »_

_« Non. Je l'ai tué. Garder le temple est ma punition. C'était ca ou la mort. »_

_« Oh. T'es puissant. »_

_« J'ai l'éternité pour apprendre. En tant que gardien, le temps ne passe pas pour moi. »_

_« Tu pourrais m'apprendre ? »_

_Le démon le regarda, étonné « Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ? »_

_« Je suis voleur, mais je te jure de ne plus jamais toucher à un temple. »_

_Kuronue sourit. « Pourquoi pas ? »_

_Le youko sauta de joie. « Ouais ! Je vais devenir très puissant ! »_

_« Allons chercher ton ami. »_

_Fin du Flashback_

Le soleil s'était levé. Kuronue remua doucement entre les bras de Yomi.

« As-tu bien dormi ? » Demanda le lord.

« Hm. »

« Je t'ai senti rêvé. Plongé dans tes souvenirs ? »

« Oui... de bien vieux souvenirs. »

« Il fait jour. Ils doivent déjà nous attendre. »

Kuronue grogna doucement, « Pas envie de bouger. »

Yomi le secoua et se leva du lit, étirant ses muscles relâchés par la nuit. « Allez ! Debout, flemmard ! »

Il se prit un oreiller dans la figure et se retourna d'un coup.

« Hé ! Espèce de petit. » Il revint sur le lit et tenta d'attraper Kuronue qui lui échappa. Le démon disparut devant lui pour réapparaître assis sur son dos.

Yomi soupira, et resta allongé sur le matelas « Hm. Je vois que tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs. »

« Pas encore tous. Tourne toi. »

Sans trop savoir ce que son ancien maître avait en tête, Yomi se retourna, avec maintenant le démon assis sur son ventre. « Qu'est-ce qui te passe encore par la tête ? »

« Tu vas voir. » Tranquillement il défit le manteau du roi.

« Kuro ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu. »

« Tu vas voir, je t'ai dit. Attends un peu. » et Yomi cessa de râler.

Consciencieusement, Kuronue lui enleva le manteau, et vérifia que le T- shirt qui lui restait n'était pas trop épais. Il eut un petit rire, « Maintenant, le jeu peut commencer. »

« Quel. »

Le lord n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa question qu'il avait compris. Le démon passait ses doigts sur son ventre, le chatouillant doucement. Il eut un sursaut.

« Mon père dit que le rire, c'est la vie. En d'autres termes, t'es mort. Kurama et moi avons ressuscité. A ton tour. »

Yomi n'en pouvait plus, tentant vainement de se dégager du démon. Les rires traversaient la pièce, les couloirs, la tour de verre. Tout à coup surgit dans la pièce Shura, suivit de près par Kurama, et le reste de la bande, accourus au bruit. Ils découvrirent un démon mort de rire, coincé sous un autre qui semblait prendre plaisir à le torturer.

« Papa ? » hasarda Shura

Kerio s'arrêta, laissant le roi se dégager. « Oui ? »

« Heu. ca va ? »

« Oui. je crois. » dit-il en se laissant retomber sur le lit. Il regarda l'humain « Tu me paieras ca. »

« Dans tes rêves. »

Yoda était entré dans la pièce, et s'approcha de Kerio. « Vous oubliez à qui vous parlez ! »

L'humain se tourna vers Yomi « C'est qui, ca ? »

« 'Ca', c'est Yoda, mon conseiller. »

« Un conseiller ? Vraiment ? »

Après quelques instants de réflexion, Kerio se leva et alla vers l'arrivant, l'observant de tous côtés. « Bof. Esprit limité, gâteux, dis- moi, contre qui est cette rancune que tu portes ? »

Yoda sursauta « Vous lisez les esprits ? »

« Non, je lis les émotions en surface. C'est encore plus intéressant. » répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Abandonnant le 'gâteux', Kerio préféra s'intéresser à Kurama. « Salut. »

Le youko ne bougea pas. « Il paraît qu'on se connaît. »

Kerio posa son doigt sur sa bouche en signe de réflexion. « Ah bon ? C'est possible, oui. Mais je n'ai aucun souvenir d'un humain aux cheveux de sang. »

Kurama se pencha à son oreille, mais ne le toucha pas. Il chuchota : « Peut- être préfères-tu un youko argenté ? Viens me voir ce soir dans les jardins. » et il ressortit de la pièce.

Hiei fixait Kerio avec un regard plein de haine. L'humain marcha vers lui, les mains dans les poches « Sois pas jaloux, je ne fais que reprendre ce qui est à moi. »

Un sabre se posa sur sa gorge « Touche à Kurama et je te tue. »

« Pourquoi ? Il ne t'appartient pas. Il s'est offert à moi sous les regards de la déesse. »

Yusuké et Kuwabara reculèrent dans le couloir, pendant que Hiei se figeait. Le démon des flammes essayait de bouger son bras bloqué dans les airs. Il ne put que regarder Kerio venir vers lui, ses yeux brillants de la lumière du soleil, et sentir l'humain serrer son menton entre ses doigts, approchant son visage du sien.

« Quelque chose à redire ? »


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Yu Yu Hakusho pas à moi  
Note : Merci à Dodie-Ange pour la review. 

**Pour toi je vivrai  
Chapitre 3**

Hiei fixait Kerio avec un regard plein de haine. L'humain marcha vers lui, les mains dans les poches « Sois pas jaloux, je ne fais que reprendre ce qui est à moi. »

Un sabre se posa sur sa gorge « Touche à Kurama et je te tue. »

« Pourquoi ? Il ne t'appartient pas. Il s'est offert à moi sous les regards de la déesse. »

Yusuké et Kuwabara reculèrent dans le couloir, pendant que Hiei se figeait. Le démon des flammes essayait de bouger son bras bloqué dans les airs. Il ne put que regarder Kerio venir vers lui, ses yeux brillants de la lumière du soleil, et sentir l'humain serrer son menton entre ses doigts, approchant son visage du sien.

« Quelque chose à redire ? »

Hiei allait répondre clairement ce qu'il pensait quand il vit des bras enlacer l'humain aux épaules et le détourner de lui. Yomi le tenait.

« Calme-toi. »

« Tu me donnes des ordres, maintenant ? »

« Ce n'est pas un ordre. »

Ses yeux reprirent leur habituelle couleur bleue et il regarda Yomi.

« Que t'a dit Kurama ? »

"Je… lâchez-moi ! »

L'empêchant de s'échapper, Yomi lui donna un petit coup sur la nuque, juste assez pour l'endormir, et le porta sur le lit.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Yusuké

« Il est redevenu l'humain. Il n'y a plus rien à en tirer pour l'instant. »

« Comment ca redevenu ? Il est quoi exactement ? »

« Un corps humain qui retrouve des souvenirs. Venez. Allons ailleurs, mieux vaut qu'il ne se réveille pas avant un moment. » Il plaça des gardes devant la porte, et ils allèrent déjeuner tout en parlant. « Il est la réincarnation du tout premier amant de Kurama. Ce démon était… le gardien d'un temple. En le séduisant, Kurama s'est attaché à lui. Et maintenant qu'il est réincarné… »

« Mais pourquoi tu dis qu'il ne se souvient de rien par moment ? »

« Son corps humain n'est pas fait pour servir la divinité. Il ne se réveille que périodiquement. »

« Ah… Et c'est quoi son nom, à ce gardien ? »

« … Kuronue. »

Les trois tanteis se levèrent brutalement. « Qui ? »

« Kuronue. Pourquoi ? »

Yusuké regarda Kuwabara, « C'est lui dont le mec avec Yakumo avait pris l'apparence ! »

« Ouais. Mais tu crois que c'est le vrai, cette fois ? »

« Si vous douter de Kuronue… » Intervint Yomi, « Je vous le dis, c'est lui. »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? » Demanda Mukuro, « C'est peut-être un imposteur avec ses souvenirs ? »

« Quand il est l'humain, c'est le cas ; mais Kuronue dort à l'intérieur de son corps, vous l'avez tous vu. »

« Et Kurama ? » dit Hiei

« Je ne sais pas exactement. Hier soir, Kuro semblait décidé à te le laisser ; mais quelque chose l'a fait changer d'avis. On dirait qu'il retrouve ses liens avec la divinité. »

« Si c'est une divinité normale » précisa Mukuro, « On peut s'en débarrasser. Tu connais le nom ? »

« Non. Il ne l'a jamais dit. Il faudrait aller voir au temple, s'il existe encore… »

o-

La journée passa. Hiei était parti à la recherche de Kurama mais ne l'avait pas trouvé. Yusuké, Kuwabara, Mukuro et Shura partirent pour le temple, suivant les indications de Yomi avec qui ils restaient liés par la pensée. En fin d'après-midi, le lord avait parcouru une fois de plus le chemin menant à la chambre qu'il avait fermée dans la matinée. Il congédia les gardes, et pénétra à l'intérieur. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à deux pas du lit, une voix résonna dans la chambre.

« Tu m'apportes à manger ? »

Yomi sourit et s'assit près du démon. « Non. Si tu veux dîner, lèves-toi. »

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent, regardèrent Yomi, et Kuronue se releva à moitié. « J'ai faim. »

Un petit rire parcourut la pièce, et Yomi appela une servante. Quelques minutes plus tard, il observait un démon à l'apparence humaine engloutir des légumes et quelques verres de sang. Cela lui était presque sorti de l'esprit : le gardien peut boire du sang mais il ne doit pas toucher à la chair, sous peine d'empêcher les réincarnations des êtres. Quand Kuronue eut fini, Yomi étendit la main vers lui, et frôla les lèvres du démon de sa main, recueillant une goutte de sang qui y perlait au bout de son doigt, qu'il suça consciencieusement. Kerio posa le plateau à côté du lit, et s'assit sur les genoux de Yomi, ses bras autour de son cou.

« Ca te manque tellement ? »

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponses, il posa sa tête sur son épaule, laissant ses lèvres se promener le long de son cou. « C'est dommage. Je suis déjà pris ce soir. »

« Kurama ? »

« Hum. Ce cher youko me fait l'honneur de sa présence. »

« Je te verrai demain ? »

Kuronue pencha la tête en arrière, riant. « Dis-moi. Tu as accueilli Kurama comme ca la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ? »

« Non, il ne s'est rien passé. »

« Oh ? » 'Voyons, Yomi, tu ne te rends pas compte que quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es plus puissant que lui, maintenant, mais tu ne l'as pas touché…'

Il renversa soudain Yomi en arrière, l'embrassant, bougeant lentement son corps contre le sien. Surpris, Yomi rendit l'embrasse, le bloqua contre lui, répondant au baiser furieusement. Les deux corps pressés roulèrent sur les draps, semblant ne jamais vouloir se séparer. Mais Kuronue s'écarta doucement. « Je serais là quand tu te réveilleras. » Et il sortit de la pièce, laissant Yomi allongé sur le lit, plongé dans un profond sommeil.

o-

Quand il parvint à la forêt, la nuit était tombée. Il se dirigea vers un arbre, trouvant à son pied Kurama, sous sa forme humaine, et soupira. Que lui importait l'humain ? Prenant place à ses côtés, il écouta un instant les pensées du maintenant demi démon.

'Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne trahirai jamais Hiei !'

'Je fais ce que je veux.'

'Nous avions fait un marché !'

'Mais Hiei n'est pas venu de toute la nuit. Il ne tient plus.'

'Si tu fais ca, ne compte plus le revoir !'

'Si je gagne Kerio à la place, c'est pas une grande perte…'

'Et tu ne sais même pas qui il est !'

'Je le connais, j'en suis sûr. Son odeur me rappelle quelque chose.'

'C'est peut-être un de tes ennemis !'

'Et alors ? M'en fout. Et puis toi tu ne risques rien si je reprends ma forme originelle.'

'Hum… Tu me jures que Hiei ne le saura pas ?'

'Mais non. En plus, il ne pourra même pas le sentir puisque c'est toi qu'il verra demain.'

'Bon… Ca va.'

'Hé bin. C'est pas trop tôt…'

Kurama se retourné vers Kerio et le serra contre lui. « Tu es finalement venu ? » Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Il semblerait. »

Kuronue fut doucement appuyé au sol, tandis que le démon au-dessus de lui prenait des teintes argentées. « Alors… » Dit celui-ci la transformation terminée, « Où t'ai-je déjà rencontré ? »

« Cherche. » répondit Kerio, un sourire malin aux lèvres

« Hum… Je réfléchirais plus tard, pour l'instant, veux jouer un peu, t'en dis quoi ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Quelques secondes après, ils étaient nus, s'embrassant toujours et encore, sans jamais se lâcher. Les deux corps bougeaient à l'unisson, leurs esprits aveuglés par le désir, envahis par l'amour. Petits cris et grognements emplissaient l'air environnant, rougis par leurs auras de feu. Kurama lui mordit l'oreille « Je te veux. »

Il allait répondre positivement quand une pensée heurta son esprit. 'Je te veux… Est-ce que… C'est pas le moment de faire une erreur. Si je me trompe, c'est reparti pour une vie entière… J'ai ressuscité, mais pour Kurama, ou pas ? Je ne connais pas sa forme humaine, et mille ans ont passé, il a changé. Est-ce que je veux vraiment passer ma vie avec Kurama… bien sûr, c'est tout décidé.'

o-

Le démon sentit la lumière sur sa peau, et regretta une fois de plus de ne pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. Etendant ses bras, il sentit un corps près du sien.

« Tu es réveillé ? » demanda Kuronue

« Tu es là…. » Il renifla l'odeur du démon, « Tu l'as fait… »

« Hum. Pourquoi ? »

« Rien. Comme ca. »

Yomi se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Entendant l'eau de la douche, Kuronue sourit, 'Et alors, Yomi… Regretterais-tu de m'avoir tué ? Mais il est trop tard, maintenant ; tu t'es fait prendre à ton propre jeu…'

o-

Partis à la recherche du temple, les tanteis revinrent dans la matinée, accompagnés d'un individu camouflé par une grande cape blanche. Celui-ci disparut dès qu'ils eurent passé la porte du palais, les avertissant qu'il serait bientôt de retour ; et les voyageurs s'étaient aussitôt dirigés vers la salle à manger, rejoignant par la même Yomi et Kuronue qui venaient de s'asseoir à table. Hiei s'installa bien en face de Kerio, préférant avoir l'humain sous les yeux ; et ne détourna son esprit de sa cible qu'en sentant Kurama arriver. Sous sa forme youko, il fit son entrée, et traversa la salle. Le démon des flammes s'apprêtait à lui tenir une chaise quand le renard lui passa devant, sans s'arrêter. Mukuro tourna brusquement la tête et observa d'un regard de dégoût le youko prendre le siège près de Kuronue. Elle sembla tout de même s'apaiser lorsqu'il se tourna vers son héritier pour lui sourire ; et le déjeuner put se terminer sans incident. Néanmoins, la tension revint au moment où Kurama, après quelques minutes de silence, prit Kerio par le bras et l'entraîna au-dehors de la pièce. Dans le couloir…

« Kurama. Hé ! Arrête-toi. »

« Non, j'ai envie de toi. »

« On ne peut pas partir comme ca. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que quelqu'un d'important va arriver. »

« Ah ? Qui ? »

« Tu verras. »

« Hum… S'en fiche. Viens. »

« Kurama ! »

« S'il te plaît ? » demanda le youko de ses grands yeux dorés, une petite moue au coin de la bouche

« Tt tt. Nous verrons cela plus tard. » Il se pencha vers lui, déposant un baiser juste entre le cou et l'épaule, là où il savait que son ami ne pouvait y résister.

« hm mm… Kuro…. » Kurama releva la tête, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit. « Kuro ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu… tu es Kuro… Crétin ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? »

Kerio l'enlaça à la taille, « J'attendais que tu trouves. Tu étais le seul à encore l'ignorer. »

« Oh ? Je suis très en retard… On pourrait rattraper le temps perdu. »

« Kurama… » Fit Kuronue, hochant la tête, désespérant de parvenir à la raisonner un jour.

« Oui, oui, je sais. On y retourne… » Il le prit par la main, le serrant fort, comme désireux de se persuader de son existence, de la réalité de cet être qu'il avait tant chéri et qu'il croyait disparu à jamais ; celui-là à qui il avait tout offert.

« Je suis content que tu sois revenu. »

« Moi aussi. »

Ils se rendirent dans le salon, là où les autres devaient déjà s'être installés. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Kuronue se figea sur le seuil de la porte. Un être vêtu tout de blanc était assis près de Hiei. Son visage était découvert : des traits fins, un visage légèrement rose, un petit nez en trompette ; il était mignon. Kerio sourit 'Le costume de cérémonie. Yomi… C'est toi qui leur as révélé où se trouvait le temple...'

Il lui sourit et alla s'asseoir, Kurama à ses côtés.

Yusuké le regarda avec étonnement, « Vous vous connaissez ? »

« Non, je me contente de deviner. »

« Alors vous êtes Kuronue ? » intervint l'inconnu

« Il paraîtrait. »

« Kuronue, gardien du temple des ombres pendant six cents ans. »

« Et tu dois être mon remplaçant, je suppose. On peut savoir ton nom ? »

« … Arani. »

« Joli. Et que viens-tu faire ici ? »

L'être montra Mukuro du regard, « Ils sont venus me chercher. »

« Oh ? Vraiment ? Et depuis quand le gardien se préoccupe-t-il des affaires extérieures ? »

« Je suis venu par curiosité. Je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait mon prédécesseur. »

« Et tu m'as vu. Satisfait ? »

« Très. Je vois qu'un nouveau lien s'est formé… mais je vais devoir le briser. »

Kuronue se contenta de rire doucement. Les autres personnes de la pièce avaient écouté le dialogue sans bouger. Hiei observait les yeux remplis de fureur Kurama serrer la main de Kerio, plein d'amour et de possession ; mais le youko ne semblait pas se préoccuper du petit démon qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, et continuait tranquillement de jouer avec les doigts de son amant. Enfin, Yomi se leva et s'arrêta devant Kuronue. « Pourrais-je te parler ? »

Libérant sa main de l'étreinte de Kurama, le démon sorti à la suite du lord. « Que veux-tu ? »

« A quoi joues-tu ? » répliqua Yomi

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Avec Kurama. Il a une nouvelle vie ; et un amant : Hiei. Tu ne peux pas tout détruire comme ça.»

« Et que sais-tu de sa vie ? Il n'est pas heureux. Ce pourri de koorime aime l'humain, pas le youko. Il est possessif parce qu'ils sont les deux moitiés d'une même personne ; mais si la forme humaine de Kurama meurt, il le laissera tomber ; et il n'est pas question que cela arrive. »

« Alors tu le protèges… mais l'aimes-tu ? »

« … »

« Tu es comme Hiei, mais tu aimes le youko. Crois-tu pouvoir le rendre heureux ? »

« Non. »

« Hein ? Mais alors pourquoi… »

« J'ai mes raisons. N'essaie pas de comprendre. Et si tu as la moindre idée derrière la tête, abandonne ; il ne sera jamais à toi. » Et le démon disparut à travers un mur.  
Quand Yomi revint dans la salle, ils étaient tous partis ; seul Yoda l'attendait.

« Seigneur, j'ai à vous parler. »

« Hum. »

« C'est au sujet de Shura. »

fin du chapitre 3

Sioupléééé... une tite review?


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer: YYH pas à moi 

Note de l'auteur: Merci Dodie-Ange, j't'adore! T'es super!

**Chapitre 4: **

Hiei était sorti de la tour et se promenait en ville. Tout était si différent du royaume de Mukuro, presque identique aux grandes villes humaines … en plus sombre. Brusquement, il tourna dans une petite rue, et sentit encore le suivre le même ki qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son départ. S'arrêtant…

« Pourquoi tu me suis ? »

« Je voudrais vous parler. » C'était Arani. « J'ai cru voir que vous aviez quelques ennuis avec mon prédécesseur. »

« Ca te r'garde pas. »

« Effectivement. Mais en tant que nouveau gardien, je me dois de punir le traître à la déesse… »

« Pas besoin de toi. »

« En êtes-vous sûr ? Croyez-vous vraiment pouvoir récupérer Kurama seul ? »

« … »

« Kuronue a conservé quelques-uns de ses anciens pouvoirs, et il s'en sert pour contrôler le youko. Je peux briser le lien qui les attache. »

« Comment ? »

« Il me suffirait de lui parler, mais sans Kuronue. »

« Ca peut se faire ; mais qu'y gagnes-tu ? »

« Mon but est de le punir mais tant qu'il sera attaché à quelqu'un, cela ne servira à rien. »

« Ce soir. » Et le démon des flammes s'évapora dans les airs. Il devait retrouver Kurama et le surveiller jusqu'au soir. Une demi-journée à attendre et il serait de nouveau à lui.

o-

A peine le mur traversé, Kuronue était descendu l'étage en dessous, dans les appartements réservés aux invités du palais ; et s'était assis tranquillement dans un fauteuil. Un instant plus tard, une forme humaine entrait.

« Tu es là. »

« Bien sûr. »

Mukuro s'assit en face du démon. « Ca avance ? »

« Moyennement. Hiei réagit bien, mais Kurama s'attache trop à moi ; pourvu que tout se passe comme prévu. »

« J'espère ; parce que si Hiei continue de faire cette tête d'enterrement, c'est moi qui mourrai avant l'âge. »

« Il suffirait qu'il comprenne à quel point il aime le youko. »

« C'est un démon du feu. Ils sont jaloux par nature ; et avec toi autour de Kurama, il devrait vite comprendre. »

« Mais comment être sûr qu'il ne voit pas uniquement le reflet de l'humain… »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être s'il voit le youko mourir… »

« Hum. Pourquoi pas… Et j'ai à l'esprit quelqu'un qui va beaucoup nous servir. »

« Ca a intérêt à marcher. J'ai mis un an à admettre l'idée d'avoir un youko comme héritier, et je n'autorise pas Hiei à changer d'avis maintenant ! »

La discussion terminée, Kuronue retourna dans sa chambre se changer rapidement ; il avait un travail à terminer avec Yomi ; un travail qui devrait changer la face du Makai. Ouvrant la porte, il sursauta : Arani se trouvait derrière. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Je suis venu te voir. »

« Ca, je m'en doute. Ensuite ? »

« J'avais juste quelques questions. »

« Dépêche. »

« Tiens-tu à Kurama ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Prenons ca comme une réponse affirmative. Sais-tu ce qui arrive aux gardiens infidèles ? »

« Je passe. Suivante. »

« Ils sont punis. Punis très sévèrement. Ils doivent revenir servir la déesse comme esclaves ; abandonnant derrière eux ce qu'ils ont de plus cher. »

« Et ? »

« Dis adieu au youko. »

Kuronue sourit. « Oh ? Et tu crois sincèrement pouvoir m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux ? »

« Bientôt, le lien sera brisé. »

« Quel… » 'C'est l'occasion rêvée ; cela résout mon problème à merveille' « … Si t'en a envie. Qu'est-ce que ca peut me faire ? »

« Je suis ravi que cela ne te dérange pas. Nous n'en serons que plus tranquilles. »

Arani allait ressortir ; mais Kerio l'appela et il se retourna vers lui. « On peut savoir ce que tu veux exactement ? »

« Te punir. »

« C'est ca… Et la version officieuse, c'est quoi ? »

Le démon sourit. « Tu es malin. »

« J'ai été gardien. Pourquoi veux-tu tuer Kurama ? »

« Parce qu'il me gêne. »

« Ah ? J'aurais cru autre chose. »

« Ne t'imagines pas que parce qu'il est un youko, tous le veulent. Moi… J'ai d'autres jouets en perspective. »

« Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités. »

« Crois-tu ? » Sur ce, le démon partit, laissant derrière lui un Kuronue abasourdi. Le gardien voulait réellement tuer Kurama… Ce n'était pas, comme il l'avait cru un instant, une menace en l'air telles qu'il en avait faites durant si longtemps…

Finalement, Kuronue resta dans sa chambre, à se demander ce qu'il valait mieux faire. Par le passé, un lien s'était formé entre Kurama et lui, et comme il l'avait dit à Hiei, un lien qu'avait béni sa déesse…

_**Flash-back**_

_La nuit était tombée, une journée de plus se terminait. Il y avait maintenant cent cinquante ans que le petit youko habitait au temple, et d'enfant, il était devenu adolescent. Sa queue coupée avait progressivement repoussée, et sous l'entraînement que lui prodiguait son nouveau maître, il en avait rapidement gagnées deux autres ; ses longs cheveux argentés lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille, et le doré de ses yeux rayonnait plus que jamais. Kurama rentra dans le couloir du temple, et se dirigea vers la lueur qui se répandait d'une pièce adjacente. Il regarda un instant le duo qui y discutait, se passant de main en main les sabres courts que Kuronue avait trouvé éparpillés au fond d'une grotte ; et s'assit près du feu. Son ami avait grandi autant que lui, leur taille était semblable, mais l'apparente beauté du démon était sans comparaison avec… Il arrêta sa contemplation de Yomi en se sentant observé, et se tourna vers son maître. Kuronue était en face d'eux, une expression étrange dans les yeux. _

_« Vous avez grandi… » _

_Ils attendaient qu'il veuille bien continuer. _

_« Je vous ai appris tout ce que je pouvais. Maintenant, c'est à vous de vous perfectionner dans vos propres domaines; il n'y a qu'ainsi que vous acquerrez une réelle puissance. C'est pourquoi à partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus votre maître ; vous pouvez faire ce que bon vous semble : rester dans les environs ou partir à l'autre bout du Makai, peu m'importe. Souvenez-vous simplement que si vous revenez ici avec de mauvaises intentions envers le temple, je vous tuerai. Allez dormir, maintenant. » _

_Surpris de ce discours peu habituel, les deux jeunes affranchis sortirent de la salle, suivis de près par le démon ailé, parti faire une dernière ronde. Au bout de quelques minutes, il rentra dans le temple, s'apprêtant à y passer la nuit, et trouva Kurama agenouillé devant l'autel. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » _

_Le youko ne répondit pas, et garda les yeux fermés. _

_'Bien. S'il veut prier, après tout… Je n'ai plus d'ordre à lui donner.' _

_Il se mit également à genoux et récita les formules du soir, destinées à apaiser la déesse pour la nuit. Lorsqu'il eut fini… _

_« Je vous attendais. » _

_Kuronue regarda le renard « Tu peux me tutoyer maintenant. » _

_« Je n'en suis pas encore digne. » _

_Ils étaient debout, l'un en face de l'autre. _

_« Vous souvenez-vous de cette nuit où je suis arrivé ? » _

_Il hocha la tête._

_« A ce moment-là, je me suis trompé sur vos sentiments, et je m'en excuse ; mais j'avais également mal écouté les miens. » _

_Il bougea doucement son épaule, laissant sa tunique glisser au sol, et resta nu devant le démon. _

_« La proposition que je vous avais alors faite tient toujours. » _

_Kuronue écouta quelques instants le cœur du youko ; il battait si vite, si fort, et tout son corps tremblait ; il mourrait de peur. Craignant de comprendre, il hocha la tête négativement. « Kurama… » _

_« Non ! » _

_Le youko s'était jeté à terre devant lui. _

_« Je vous en prie, je vous en prie, je vous en prie. » Il passait sa tête, la frottait contre ses jambes, se serrait le plus possible contre lui tout en restant au niveau du sol. « Ne me rejetez pas, laissez-moi rester près de vous, je vous en prie. Je sais… j'ai entendu au village que l'on ne pouvait pas aimer un gardien, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai prié la déesse pour qu'elle m'accorde ne serait-ce que l'autorisation de vous apercevoir. Je ne sais pas si cela suffit, mais je continuerais autant qu'il le faudra, ne me rejetez pas… je vous en prie… » _

_Kuronue s'accroupit et prit le menton baigné de larmes du youko entre ses doigts.  
« Je vais te montrer pourquoi il est impossible d'aimer un gardien. » Et il l'embrassa. _

_Ce baiser dont il avait tant rêvé se réalisait enfin. Kurama s'apprêtait à enserrer le démon de ses bras, mais il fut repoussé. « Sors. » _

_Le youko se figea. Il l'embrassait, et lui disait maintenant de partir… _

_« Mais… » _

_Kuronue insista doucement. « Sors » _

_Les yeux ruisselant, le renard marcha à reculons vers la porte, et hurla de douleur en touchant le battant ; son bras lui faisait atrocement mal ; et s'écroula au sol. _

_« Pourquoi… pourquoi haïssez-vous les youkos à ce point ? » Cria-t-il, la voix mal assurée.  
« Pare qu'ils sont arrogants, cruels, traîtres et séducteurs. » _

_« Je ne suis pas comme ça ! » _

_« Ah oui ? » Il dévisagea Kurama de haut en bas, le faisant rougir de sa nudité. _

_« Ce… ce n'est que pour vous. » _

_Kuronue vint vers lui, s'accroupit une seconde fois, et prit son bras entre ses mains, faisant partir la douleur. « Je suis désolé mais je voulais que tu saches. Ce n'était qu'un baiser, et tu as vu le résultat, alors… si je te prends, tu seras attaché à moi pour l'éternité. Tu ne pourras plus t'écarter, ce sera un cauchemar pour toi qui aimes tant la liberté… » _

_Doucement, Kurama passa ses jambes autour de la taille du démon, nouant ses chevilles dans son dos ; ses bras autour de son cou, et l'attira au-dessus de lui, souriant. _

_« A vos côtés, ma vie sera un rêve. Si vous voulez bien de moi,… je suis à vous, et j'accepte cette éternité avec bonheur. » _

_Kuronue sentit soudain le temple trembler, et ouvrit les yeux, découvrant en face de lui… _

« Shu… Shura ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton légèrement contrarié pour avoir vu son rêve s'arrêter au moment où il devenait intéressant.

« J'ai un problème. »

o-

Pendant son sommeil, le soleil s'était couché. A travers les ombres de la forêt, une silhouette se découpait, recueillant les moindres rayons de lumière qui ne trouvait d'attrait que dans cette splendide créature. Le beau visiteur nocturne s'avança tranquillement vers le lac où se reflétait la lune à qui il aurait facilement pu faire concurrence ; et s'arrêta sous un arbre. Un second être se détacha du tronc, et observa un instant le youko argenté dont la fourrure soyeuse brillait dans la nuit.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous viendriez. » dit Arani

« J'ai trouvé votre petit mot dans mon lit. » Le renard tendit un bout de papier. «Je me demandais ce que vous vouliez. »

« Juste parler. »

« Dépêchez-vous ; j'aurais d'autres projets plus intéressants que de vous faire la conversation. »

« Je n'en doute pas, mais vous aller devoir y renoncer. » »

« Vraiment ? » Le youko eut un sourire, « Oh…. C'est ennuyeux… Moi, je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis, mais Kuro… il n'aimerait pas que je passe la nuit dehors. Il n'a pas l'air mais il est terriblement jaloux, vous savez ? »

« Kuronue… bien sûr, ce cher gardien… il va sûrement s'affoler en ne te voyant pas revenir, alors il va se douter de quelque chose, te chercher et… il va finir par te retrouver… en pièces détachées. »

« On peut savoir de quoi tu parles ? »

« Bien sûr, je ne refuse jamais une dernière volonté à un condamné… Il se trouve que depuis quelques années, je m'applique à observer un jeune humain, attendant que les puissants pouvoirs qui dormaient en lui veuillent bien se réveiller. Tout se passait si bien, il grandissait tranquillement, il devenait même très mignon, et jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir aimer un humain. Et puis tu es arrivé et il a fallu que tu brises tous mes rêves; je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que toi, disparu, je puisse lui faire oublier sa douleur. »

« Tu veux me tuer… Tu ne t'es pas dit que ce serait difficile ? »

« Oh, un peu, certainement, mais rien ne pourra m'empêcher de l'avoir. »

Ils restèrent un instant face à face, et s'apprêtaient à sortir les armes quand une explosion résonna près d'eux, emportant les arbres qui les entouraient. Kurama tentait de sortir de la fumée brûlante qui l'avait rapidement entouré, et avait complètement oublié Arani. Lorsqu'il put enfin y voir un peu plus clair, sa respiration s'arrêta. Il vit tout d'abord Shura, le bras en sang, assis par terre et entouré des premiers serviteurs accourus. Il remarqua ensuite Mukuro et Yoda qui semblaient avoir une discussion très animée ; le conseiller gesticulait dans tous les sens ; et enfin, arriva Yomi qui se dirigea vers l'être bio-robotique après s'être rapidement assuré de l'état de son fils. Ils se dévisagèrent, face à face, et Yomi dit soudain quelque chose qui sembla la contrarier ; Kurama aurait bien aimé savoir de quoi ils parlaient mais plus aucun son ne lui parvenait. Il passa soigneusement un doigt le long de son oreille, et la déboucha juste à temps pour entendre hurler son nom. Il vit alors Shura blessé se retourner et le dévisager avec frayeur et baissa les yeux vers le sol, découvrant une mare de sang qui s'étendait rapidement sous ses pieds. Il s'évanouit.

Note: Bon, je sais que Kurama parait hyper OOC, mais comme il est sensé être encore jeune, Kuronue est son maître d'arme, il le vénère quoi... Feadback, pleeeeaaaase ?


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre : Pour toi je vivrai**

**Chapitre 5**

Yomi entra silencieusement dans la chambre, et sentit deux pupilles dorées se tourner vers lui.

« Tu es réveillé... » Il s'assit au bord du lit

« Hum »

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Mis à part le fait que j'ai mal partout, oui, ca peut aller. »

« Que faisais-tu dans les bois en pleine nuit ? »

« Je me promenais, pourquoi ? »

« Où est Kuronue ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Dans sa chambre, je suppose. »

« Non, il n'est plus dans les tours. »

« Alors il est sorti. »

« Bon. Alors reprenons ; tu as vu quelque chose d'étrange pendant ta 'promenade' ? »

« Un crétin voulait me tuer, c'est tout. »

« Qui ? »

« Arani. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ca l'ennuyait que je traîne avec Kuronue. »

« ... Amusant. »

« Ravi que tu le prennes bien, mais gardien ou pas, la prochaine fois que je lui tombe dessus, il est mort. »

« Je ne parlais pas de cela, mais du fait qu'il veuille te tuer pour avoir Kuro. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela a de drôle ? »

« J'aurais pu très bien m'entendre avec lui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Kurama... Pour quelles raisons crois-tu qu'après la mort de Kuronue, j'ai accepté de devenir ton chien ? »

« Tu ... Parce que tu étais moins fort... »

Un rire sinistre emplit la pièce.

« Moins fort ? En effet, mais la différence entre nous n'était pas assez grande pour qu'elle exige un tel sacrifice. Non, en fait... »

Yomi approcha son visage de celui du youko et souleva son menton du doigt, « J'étais prêt à n'importe quoi pour t'avoir ; et j'ai consciencieusement détruit tout ce qui était en travers de ma route. »

« Tout ? »

« C'est ça, tout. En commençant par celui qui t'avait. »

« Tu... Tu as tué... »

« Bravo ! Vous avez trouvé ! ... Ca t'étonne tellement ? Tu me dragues pendant cent cinquante ans, et après je te découvre en train de te faire joyeusement sauter par Kuronue ! »

« Que... Comment sais-tu ca ? »

« Le soir où il a fait de nous ses coéquipiers ; j'étais allé dormir mais je t'ai entendu crier. Quand je suis arrivé, tu étais à poil, l'attirant au-dessus de toi. Si hésitant à le déshabiller, attentif à tous ses gestes ; on aurait dit que tu l'adorais et le craignais à la fois... »

**_Flashback_**

_Le youko, allongé sur le sol, caressait doucement les bras de son amant. Comme celui-ci ne bougeait pas, il s'intéressa à son gilet qu'il déboutonna tranquillement, surveillant les réactions du démon, veillant à ne pas faire la moindre erreur, puis l'enleva lentement, passant ses longs doigts fins sur l'armature des ailes ; et sentit Kuronue frémir au-dessus de lui. Kurama s'attaqua au pantalon de son amant, le baissa sensuellement, révélant la partie de son corps qu'il rêvait de connaître depuis un siècle, et fut satisfait. Il serra plus fort la taille du démon entre ses jambes et commença de bouger le bassin, excitant son partenaire. Il ferma les yeux et sentit une bouche parcourir son cou, mordant, léchant, et enfin capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser profond. Kuronue mordilla les lèvres du renard puis attira sa langue dans sa bouche, la suçant avec passion. Quand il le relâcha enfin et qu'ils purent reprendre leur souffle, les hanches du démon bougeaient au même rythme que lui. Kurama pencha brutalement la tête en arrière, « Hmmm... Kurooo... » Leur respiration s'accélérait. _

_Kuronue observa un instant son amant : son visage en sueur semblait auréolé de lumière argentée. Les petits cris plaintifs du renard se firent plus pressants ; il sentit le sexe de son amant durcir contre son anus, et grogna. Ses gémissements résonnèrent dans tout le temple quand le membre pénétra en lui. Il martyrisait le dos du démon ailé, y laissant de longues griffures rouges ; tandis que son visage était assailli de baisers. Kuronue bougeait doucement en lui, lui faisant voir des étoiles à chaque fois qu'il touchait ce point précis ; la pression entre eux s'accentuait, Kurama enserra le cou du démon au point de l'étrangler et cria dans le noir quand son amant explosa en lui. Haletants, ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant l'odeur qui se dégageait de leur corps encore chauds de leur amour, et s'endormirent. A son réveil, le youko découvrit avec étonnement qu'ils étaient enveloppés d'un grand drap blanc noué au niveau de leur taille par une fine cordelette rouge. Il dut faire un mouvement malencontreux car Kuronue remua et ouvrit les yeux._

_« Hum... Bonjour, koi. » Dit-il en l'embrassant_

_« Bonjour... Dis... » Kurama effleura le drap du doigt_

_« Oh... » Le démon ailé se tourna vers l'autel « Je vous suis profondément reconnaissant. »_

_Pour toute réponse, une lumière bleutée inonda un instant le temple et le ruban se resserra, les écrasant l'un contre l'autre._

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Murmura Kuronue, « Je ne changerai pas. » Puis il prit le youko au creux de ses bras « Il est tôt, dors encore un peu. »_

« Si cela te rassure, je suis parti avant la fin, vous me dégoûtiez trop, » termina Yomi

« Yomi, je... »

Le démon ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, et se leva « Je ne sais pas lequel de vous deux je haïssais le plus. » Et il sortit.

Kurama soupira, fixant la porte et se rallongea, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été très juste avec Yomi, de le séduire tout en aimant Kuronue ; mais le démon aurait du vouloir le tuer lui, et non son amant.

o-

Au matin, Shura se dirigea le bras bandé vers la salle de réunion et découvrit son père, Yoda et les trois commandants autour d'un plan virtuel du Makai.

« Papa, j'ai senti des forces étranges autour du royaume. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« C'est pourtant évident. » Grogna un général, « C'est la guerre. »

« Hein ? Mais contre qui ? »

« Mukuro. »

Shura resta sur place, la bouche ouverte, et finit par comprendre. « Quoi ? »

« Shura, ne crie pas. »

« Mais Papa, pourquoi ? »

Yomi se tourna vers son fils et le scanna rapidement. « Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Il ne fallut pas une seconde à Shura pour comprendre que se révolter ne ferait pas longtemps son affaire.

« ... Rien, cela m'étonnait car vous me sembliez hier encore en bons termes. »

« Shura ! Elle a essayé de te tuer ! » Yomi fit un signe aux commandants qui sortirent rapidement.

« Papa... Je ne suis pas sûr... Si j'ai été blessé, c'est uniquement pour m'être jeté devant elle au moment de l'explosion. Je pense que c'est à elle qu'on en voulait, et non à moi. »

« ... Tu le crois vraiment ? »

« Papa... Mukuro n'aurait jamais fait cela... »

« Bien. Je vais aller la voir directement. »

« Non ! Enfin... il vaudrait peut-être mieux que j'y aille seul ; cela créerait moins de doutes et éviterait... que... les tensions des frontières augmentent et... et que Mukuro le prenne comme une invasion ! » Termina-t-il, fier de ses idées.

Yomi haussa les sourcils et eut un sourire imperceptible à la vitesse des battements de cœur de son fils. « Tu iras. »

« Merci Père. »

o-

Cinq jours plus tard, Yomi tournait en rond dans sa chambre : Yusuké et Kuwabara étaient repartis dans le Ningenkai, Arani et Kuronue avaient disparus, Kurama restait cloîtré et Shura n'était pas revenu. Furieux, il traversa les couloirs et entra brutalement dans la salle de réunion où discutaient tranquillement les généraux.

« Les nouvelles ? »

Le premier capitaine enleva rapidement ses pieds de la table et se mit au garde à vous.

« Il n'y a rien, seigneur. Nos soldats ont fouillé tout le royaume sans résultat. »

« Alors continuez ! Trouvez-le ! »

« Mais seigneur... »

« Faites votre travail ! » Et il claqua la porte.

Il sortit des tours, tentant vainement de se calmer, et décida de se débrouiller seul ; il n'avait jamais pu compter efficacement sur quelqu'un d'autre que soi-même, et cela ne semblait pas près de changer. Remontant au sommet de la tour, il ouvrit le mur vers la volière et choisit le plus grand des houkans, des oiseaux aux ailes immenses. Leur forte résistance aux temps variables du Makai faisait qu'ils étaient très utilisés pour porter les messages importants. Sur un bout de parchemin, il inscrivit quelques mots et lança le volatil, qui lui revint une heure plus tard, porteur de la réponse. Manquant de déchirer le papier dans sa hâte, il le déplia.

'Si tu veux absolument savoir, je n'ai pas enlevé Shura, quoique cela me tente. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que tu m'as fait éjecter du royaume ; mais si tu ne le retrouves pas, prépare tes armées. Viens à la frontière Est à la tombée de la nuit.'

Yomi releva avec amusement l'utilisation des mots 'enlever' et 'tenter' et pensa un bref instant qu'il devrait avoir une petite discussion avec son fils dès qu'il l'aurait retrouvé.

Comme prévu, le lord se rendit à la frontière au coucher du soleil et découvrit une Mukuro fumante en train de se défouler sur les brins d'herbe ; les dépeçant en autant de morceaux que cela lui était possible.

« Tu saccages mon territoire... »

« T'ai rien demandé. Vous avez retrouvé Shura ? »

« Non, il devait aller négocier avec toi. »

« Mais il n'est jamais arrivé... »

« Il s'est fait attaquer... J'étais pourtant le seul à savoir qu'il... Yoda ! »

Yomi repartit rapidement vers les tours, suivi de près par Mukuro. « Yoda ? »

« Il savait que Shura devait te rejoindre ! Ce traître va crever ! »

« Depuis le temps qu'il est à ton service, tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte ? »

« Il ne doit en vouloir qu'à Shura : il est doué et lui prend sa place. »

« Ca se comprend. »

Yomi détruisit pratiquement la porte et attrapa Yoda au cou. « Mais... seigneur, que vous arrive-t-il ? »

« Où est Shura ? »

« Mais je... je n'en sais rien, il est part... »

« Chez Mukuro, je sais ; mais il n'est pas arrivé. Où. Est. Shura ? »

« Je... je n'en sais rien, je vous le jure. »

« Tu étais le seul à savoir où il partait, alors répond ! »

« C'est... c'est vrai que nous avion prévu de l'attaquer, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai... »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Shura ? »

« Ils devaient l'attaquer sur le chemin mais ils ne l'ont pas vu, je vous le jure, ce n'est pas moi, ce sont les... ARGHH... »

Le démon avait détruit la carotide et le craquement sonore résonnait encore dans la pièce de verre tandis que le corps sans vie glissait lentement au sol.

« Il n'a pas pu manigancer cela seul, mais j'ai quelques idées sur l'identité de ses acolytes. »

Revenant sur le seuil de la porte, il interpella un soldat, ordonnant l'arrêt des chefs d'armée ; mais leurs recherches furent vaines : ils avaient disparu. Revenus à leur point de départ, les deux lords s'étaient assis à table, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Si Shura avait été enlevé, ils auraient déjà du être mis en liaison avec les ravisseurs, or ce n'était pas le cas ; que lui était-il donc arrivé ?

Gagnée par le désespoir, Mukuro abattit sa tête entre ses paumes et ferma les yeux. Ce n'est que vaguement qu'elle entendit la porte laisser entrer un visiteur, mais avec intérêt qu'elle regarda brièvement Yomi en sentant deux mains se poser tendrement sur ses épaules, avant de se tourner, surprise, vers celui qu'elle n'espérait plus. Un sourire heureux se dessinait sur ses lèvres et sa partie robotique disparaissait derrière son bonheur quand Shura inclina la tête.

« Je vous salue, Madame » puis il regarda son Père « Bonjour Papa. »

« Je me doutais que tu n'étais pas en grand danger, mais à ce que tu nous joues des tours... »

« Ce n'était pas une blague, et je regrette de vous avoir causé toutes ces émotions ; mais me faire 'disparaître' est le seul moyen que nous avons trouvé de vous faire éviter cette guerre. »

Yomi et Mukuro lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur, « Nous ? »

« Oui, nous. »

Une autre personne venait d'entrer, sur qui se jeta le lord

« C'est toi qui donne des idées tordues à mon fils ! »

« Tordue ? MON idée est tordue ? Je te rappelle que c'est TOI qui as déclaré la guerre ! »

« Elle est annulée, tu n'es pas au courant ! »

« Si ! Et grâce à qui ? »

« A Shura ! »

« A moi, pauv' type ! Et ferme-la, tu les déranges ! »

Devant le visage étonné de Yomi, Kuronue pointa le doigt vers le couple derrière eux. Effaré, le lord découvrit son fils serrant dans ses bras la reine du royaume voisin, mais fut bâillonné et emmené avant de pouvoir s'exprimer. Traîné dans sa chambre, poussé sur le lit par le démon à l'apparence humaine, il ne comprit ce qui lui arrivait qu'en se retrouvant sous les draps, la tête de Kuronue posée sur son ventre, l'empêchant de bouger.

« Kuro... »

« Hum ? »

« Tu le savais ? »

« Je m'en doutais depuis un moment. »

Yomi fit tourner une des mèches noires du démon entre ses doigts, caressant son dos de l'autre.

« Tu restes pour la nuit ? »

« Si tu ne bouges pas trop... »

« Je serai plus immobile qu'un mort. »

o-

Le lendemain matin, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant passer une forme argentée qui se dirigea à grands pas vers le lit.

« Yomi, as-tu des nouvelles de... Kuro ! »

Une tête émergea paresseusement des draps, « Kurama ? »

Le youko tira brusquement son amant sur le parquet et poussa un soupir de soulagement en découvrant les deux compagnons de lit encore vêtus, puis serra Kuronue dans ses bras.

« Imbécile ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais revenu ? »

« Je n'allais pas te réveiller, tu dormais comme un bébé. »

« Hum... »

Terminant de se réveiller, l'humain se tourna vers la fenêtre.

« Mince, il fait déjà jour. Il faut que j'y aille. »

« Où ca ? » Demanda Kurama, suspicieux.

« Au temple, je dois vérifier quelque chose. »

« Je vais avec toi. »

« Non, ce n'est pas prudent. J'ai été le gardien assez longtemps, les ombres me reconnaîtront. Au contraire, elles risquent de te tuer... Va plutôt rendre visite à Hiei, il doit s'ennuyer. Et je suis sûr qu'il te manque... »

« Pas du tout ! »

« Mais si... »

« Je te dis que non, et je veux aller avec toi ! »

Kuronue prit le visage du youko entre ses mains. « Ecoute... Va voir Hiei, il faut que tu lui parles, tu veux bien ? Pour me rendre service... »

« Bon... C'est d'accord. »

« Bien. Yomi, il faudra que je te parle en revenant. » Et il s'évapora.

Et quand tous furent partis, seul un être restant encore sur le lit, assis d'une manière à l'apparence paisible... 'Kurama... Qu'avais-tu besoin de venir juste à ce moment-là ? ...'

Fin du chapitre


	6. Chapter 6

Note : Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. Je sais que ca fait perpète que j'avais pas updater mais j'étais occuper avec d'autres histoires. Bon, je le suis toujours mais je vais essayer de trouver un peu de temps pour avancer celle-là. Promis. En tout cas, voici un nouveau chapitre.

Shabu-shabu : Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Hiei. Je suis sadique, mais pas trop quand même. Yomi est bizarre ? Heu, peut-être oui. Dans quel sens ?

**Chapitre 6.**

La forêt était calme, légèrement illuminée par les rayons de soleil qui parvenaient à traverser l'épais feuillage des arbres. Semblable à ce qu'elle avait autrefois été lors des heures de gloire des dieux, elle restait mystérieuse et silencieuse ; sans que le moindre souffle de vent ne vienne provoquer de bruissements parmi les feuilles, sans que le plus petit animal n'ose sortir de sa cachette, risquant le museau à l'extérieur. Kuronue avançait doucement, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol, prenant garde de ne rien effleurer.

Autour de lui, seul à les voir, il sentait tourner les ombres, esprits en quête de malheur, qui n'attendaient qu'un moment d'inattention de sa part, cet infime instant où il relâcherait sa garde, attirerait sur lui la colère de la déesse et où ils pourraient enfin se délecter de ce repas qui leur avait échappé, mille ans auparavant. Le démon serait attrapé, la fine et délicate peau de ses ailes soigneusement ôtée et dégustée avant qu'ils ne dévorent patiemment les différentes couches de chair qui recouvraient ses organes, se délectant tout au long de leur repas des cris d'agonies de leur proie tant espérée.

Vaguement soulagé, un mince soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres, Kuronue aperçut enfin le temple, inchangé. Rapidement, il huma les airs environnants et ne sentit pas ce qu'il cherchait : l'odeur d'un visiteur récent qui aurait élu domicile dans la demeure sacrée ; l'odeur du nouveau gardien. Il posa, hésitant, le pied sur le sol et découvrit, rassuré, que la déesse acceptait toujours sa présence. Respirant tranquillement, il fit le tour du bâtiment à la recherche d'Arani, avant de se retrouver devant l'autel dont la vue le figea brutalement.

Un prisonnier, sans doute berné par la tranquillité du lieu, avait du être piégé par les ombres et enfermé dans le caveau massif où il avait vainement tenté de se débattre, réchauffant la pierre, la ramollissant et la déformant en forçant dessus autant que cela lui avait été possible, avant d'en être finalement empêché. Et devant Kuronue, étaient maintenant formées dans la roche deux mains d'un gris terne, qui lui semblaient encore bouger, presser de l'intérieur contre les parois.

S'approchant doucement, surveillant les alentours, il toucha l'autel, constata qu'il était froid, souleva le socle qui le fermait et manqua de s'en écarter d'un bond : l'odeur qui s'en dégageait était atroce, et pire encore avait dû être la mort du malheureux. Observant avec plus d'attention, il reconnut les vêtements, et tout son esprit s'embrouilla. La dépouille du mort était habillée d'un costume de cérémonie, le même qu'il avait vu porté à Arani le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Mais pourquoi le gardien aurait-il été tué ? Etait-il possible que jamais il n'y ait eu de nouveau gardien, que tout cela n'ait été qu'une vaste supercherie ? Il regarda rapidement les offrandes ; aucune n'avait bougé. A sa mort, le temple semblait s'être éteint, chaque objet était resté à sa place, sauf… Jetant un dernier coup d'œil, il décida de repartir rapidement, et d'informer Mukuro qu'ils ne pouvaient plus compter sur Arani. Il ne se retourna pas une dernière fois, ou il aurait vu deux yeux qui l'observaient de guingois derrière l'autel, un certain air dubitatif et curieux en traversant les pupilles.

o-

Durant son voyage, Kurama avait respecté la demande de son amant et était parti à la recherche de Hiei, le découvrant finalement perché dans un arbre, à la bordure entre les royaumes de Mukuro et de Yomi. Bien que le youkai ait effacé toute trace de son ki, il ne lui avait pas été difficile de le repérer : leurs longues années de compagnonnage les avait rendu bien assez conscients de leurs 'coins' préférés respectifs. Le silence se prolongeait entre les deux anciens amis.

« Tu comptes me saouler encore longtemps, kitsune ? » demanda Hiei d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus rageuse, mais que les récents évènements et la douleur sourde qui lui dévorait la poitrine l'empêchaient de noircir.

« Aussi longtemps qu'il me faudra pour comprendre pourquoi Kuronue m'a envoyé ici. » Le mensonge avait coulé comme de l'air à travers ses lèvres. Un instant il se demanda quand cela avait commencé, cette recherche désespérée de son cœur brisé en deux pour son âme sœur.

« Hmm.» Hiei ne se sentait guère l'envie de dire plus. Il voulait être seul dans sa souffrance et que le silence le recouvre d'un drap fin pour ne plus le laisser s'échapper.

« … »

« Hiei ? » insista Kurama, ne voulant pas que la conversation en meurt là. Il n'avait pas voulu venir, il considérait que c'était trop tôt encore pour agir, mais Kuronue avait insisté. A Dieu vat !

« Hm ? »

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Le cœur du koorime se glaça. Cette question… Pourquoi celle-là ? Qu'est-ce que le youko avait besoin de savoir ? Cela n'avait plus aucune importance de toute manière. « Pour qui tu te prends ? » Il fut rassuré lorsque la rancune qu'il portait envers Kuronue qui lui avait volé son amant, et Kurama qui l'avait abandonné, lui permit de répliquer sans que sa voix ne faillisse.

« Personne, c'était juste une question comme ça. »

Kurama sourit intérieurement. Peut-être Kuronue n'avait-il pas eu si tort finalement. Il avait attiré l'attention du démon, il était sûr de cela. Le koorime devait être en train de se torturer pour résister à la tentation de poser LA question qui le démangeait. Il allait craquer, c'était certain, il allait craquer, il allait…

« Pourquoi ? »

Bingo ! Un point pour le youko, zéro pour le démon des flammes. C'qu'il était doué alors…

« Oh je me demandais comme ça. Je ne me souviens plus très bien de mes sentiments d'avant… en humain, je veux dire. Kuronue me répète sans cesse que j'étais raide dingue de toi. Mais maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs et que l'humain est mort, c'est plus pareil pour toi. Ha ha ha ! Quand même, un kitsune et un démon des flammes, ca ne colle pas du tout, tu trouves pas ? »

Mais Hiei ne répondit jamais. Il écoutait le youko disserter seul. Plus pareil, c'est sûr que c'était plus pareil. Il ne reverrait plus jamais son Shuhitchi, souriant, rieur, qui prenait plaisir à le faire rougir dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Seul vivait désormais le renard, pour qui ne comptait que le démon ailé. La vie n'était pas juste, que lui restait-il maintenant ? Il avait appris que Yukina allait bientôt se marier, ayant accepté la demande en mariage que le grand nigaud avait finalement osé prononcer. Elle serait en sécurité avec lui ; même s'il était un abruti, il l'aimait assez pour la protéger tout au long de sa longue vie. Et lorsqu'il mourrait, Mukuro la prendrait sous son aile, ou Kurama. Son renard, son renard qui était parti avec un autre… L'esprit de Hiei se ferma pendant un bref instant à toute connexion extérieure, ne gardant pour seule pensée que l'image de ces êtres si chers à ses yeux : une koorime, un humain aux cheveux de sang et un youko argenté. Il n'avait plus qu'à se laisser mourir…

Hiei rouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant une main se poser délicatement sur sa joue. En face de lui se trouvait le renard, les yeux emplis de tristesse.

« Hiei, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu haïsses mon côté renard ? »

Le cœur du koorime se figea. Fallait-il qu'il avoue la vérité ? De toute manière, il ne verrait sans doute pas le soleil se coucher, alors à quoi bon cacher…

« Parce que j'avais peur que tu m'abandonnes… »

« Qu… »

« Les youkos sont adulés, frivoles. Ils changent sans cesse de partenaire. Comment voulais-tu que j'aime quelqu'un qui allait me laisser seul… Mais je t'aime, autant que j'aimais Shuhitchi. Maintenant adieu… »

Il allait disparaître dans un courant d'air, mais le youko avait déjà enserré son bras dans sa main, et le ramena doucement vers lui.

« Reste avec moi… s'il te plait. J'en mourrais si tu partais loin de moi. »

« Kurama ? … »

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti, Hiei, je ne voulais pas. Je pensais que tu n'aimais que l'humain qui me sert de façade, que tu reniais le youko. J'avais peur… C'est étrange de dire ça… Le youko cruel et frivole avait peur d'être seul. Reste, je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi… »

« Alors… Tu n'as pas oublié ? »

« Bien sûr que non, comment voudrais-tu que j'oublie la personne que j'aime ? »

Lorsqu'il avait passé la nuit avec Kuronue, il ne s'était rien passé, malgré l'attirance incontrôlable qu'il avait ressenti pour l'humain. Cela lui avait paru étrange que Kerio décide soudain de s'arrêter là. Il l'avait cependant accepté, il ne serait pas dit qu'un youko aurait forcé quelqu'un dans son lit. La compagnie d'un autre que Hiei l'avait aussi calmé quand à ses doutes. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que le démon de feu était assez froid envers le youko, et qu'il se posait de sérieuses questions quant à l'avenir de leur relation. Puis Kerio avait révélé son identité et exposé son plan. Tout allait bien maintenant.

Et la journée se termina en embrassades heureuses, tandis que Mukuro s'éloignait doucement, après avoir vérifié en silence : un, qu'elle avait récupéré son second héritier, et deux, qu'elle n'avait pas perdu le premier. Dire qu'il avait fallu toute cette mascarade pour faire admettre à ces deux nigauds qu'ils s'aimaient plus qu'ils ne voulaient l'admettre… Soupir….

o-

Le voile de la nuit était tombé, et la pluie s'était mise à couler. Hiei et Kurama s'étaient réfugiés dans une grotte et ils dînaient gaiement autour d'un feu, lorsque…

« Ha… Ha ha ha… » Le youko riait doucement.

« Kurama ? » S'inquiéta doucement son amant.

« Je… je ne sais pas. C'est comme si quelqu'un jouait avec mes queues. C'est très étrange comme… Hiei ? »

Les yeux du koorime étaient devenus rouges sous l'impulsion s'une rage aussi soudaine que violente et déplacée. « Et après tu dis m'aimer ! Je suppose que tu disais ca aussi quand t'as couché avec lui ! »

« Quoi ? Non, Hiei, il ne s'est… » Mais le démon des flammes était déjà parti.

Hiei courrait vers Gandara, à moitié aveuglé par sa colère. Bien sûr ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf… Un lien s'était reformé, Arani l'avait dit. Kuronue avait été gardien, Kurama devenait donc son amant pour la vie. Mais il ne serait pas dit que le démon pourrait en profiter longtemps, ça non, il lui avait volé son youko et bien il allait en payer le prix ! Il ne fallut pas longtemps au démon des flammes pour rejoindre Gandara. Il pouvait sentir le ki du traître près du palais et pressa ses pas. Il l'aperçut enfin, et dans un dernier accès de rage, sortit son sabre de son fourreau et courut vers le youkai.

o-

Un démon traversait au même moment la forêt des Ephina, se dirigeant également vers Gandara. Il avançait doucement entre les arbres, ses forces le quittant progressivement alors qu'il s'éloignait du temple. Il savait bien qu'à l'allure à laquelle son énergie se dissipait, il arriverait probablement à la ville plus mort que vif, mais il devait découvrir ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi le cœur de Kurama s'était refermé. Et quelle était cette énergie qui semblait venir de sous terre ? Il pénétra dans la ville.

La pluie se fit plus drue, le sol devenait boue. Des visions l'assaillaient, transportées par les vents en provenance de tout le Makai, ses pouvoirs semblaient s'emballer, sa respiration faiblissait alors que la pluie lui entrait dans les poumons. Les nuages noirs du ciel se fondaient avec la grisaille des hautes bâtisses ; il s'enfonçait de plus en plus loin dans ce tombeau sans lumière. Le palais était en vue, plus que quelques pas… Mais sa respiration se coupa et il n'eut que le temps de sentir Hiei s'approcher de lui, son sabre à la main, avant de sombrer dans le noir.

o-

Yomi avait passé sa journée au palais, d'abord seul, puis en compagnie de Mukuro qui était revenue pour le déjeuner, un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas posé de questions. La nuit était tombée, et la lord était partie se reposer dans ses appartements, sûrement rejointe par Shura. Yomi ne savait trop s'il devait considérer cette relation comme bonne ou mauvaise ; d'un côté, ils semblaient très bien s'entendre, et cela assurerait à Shura de ne jamais avoir trop à craindre pour la sécurité de sa femme, mais d'un autre côté, Hiei était officiellement l'héritier de Mukuro et une union ne pouvait manquer de créer quelques tensions internes dans le royaume des marais.

Il en était à considérer l'option de non-intervention, lorsqu'il sentit le ki de Kuronue se rapprocher du palais, suivit par Hiei qui n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir que du bien. Il s'apprêtait à rire à la raclée qu'allait prendre le koorime, mais sentit aussitôt l'énergie du gardien faiblir, et s'élança dans les escaliers. Il n'eut que le temps de penser à quel point le palais était trop haut, bouscula deux gardes et sortit en trombe à l'extérieur au moment où le sabre de Hiei touchait le cou du démon ailé. Attrapant d'une main Kuronue qui s'écroulait et l'attirant à lui avait que le sabre ne puisse faire trop de dégâts, il stoppa Hiei de l'autre.

De rage, le koorime lança deux attaques successives, qui furent esquivées mais, gêné par le corps de Kuronue, Yomi ne put reprendre correctement pied, ni dévier le sabre qui s'abaissait une nouvelle fois vers lui. En dernier recours, il recouvrit son ami de son propre corps et attendit le coup… qui n'arriva jamais. Une bulle bleutée les avait entourés, les protégeant du sabre. Mukuro déboucha du palais en courant, elle aussi ayant du sentir les deux kis. Hiei, qui s'était enfin calmé, et elle, regardaient étrangement la sphère ; et Yomi remarqua qu'elle portait l'odeur de Kuronue.

« Peut-on savoir ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il au koorime, sans lâcher l'humain.

Hiei hésitait à répondre, mais devant le regard également inquisiteur de Mukuro, il ne put que s'exécuter.

« Kuronue et Kurama sont liés. »

Il y eut un silence, bientôt brisé par Yomi, « Je ne pense pas. Ils n'auraient pas pu s'écarter autant l'un de l'autre. »

Hiei allait répliquer mais il fut coupé par Mukuro, « Je suis du même avis. »

Le youkai finalement défait, elle lui ordonna d'aller chercher Kurama et de revenir aussitôt, tandis qu'elle retournait se coucher. Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous, à l'empêcher de vivre sa vie peinarde ? Elle en avait marre de leurs problèmes sentimentaux et psychologiques ! S'ils n'étaient pas capable de faire confiance à leur partenaires, ils n'avaient qu'à se faire eunuques !

Yomi la laissa à la porte de sa chambre, hésitant quant à faire une remarque à propos de Shura, mais se tut et poursuivit son chemin. Arrivé dans ses appartements, il déposa doucement le corps de Kerio sur le lit, et se mit en devoir de soigner ses blessures : le sabre n'avait pas pénétré profondément dans le cou, mais tout de même suffisamment pour abîmer les nerfs menant au cerveau. Un peu plus tard, estimant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, il banda la plaie, et s'allongea dans le lit au coté de Kuronue, le serrant tendrement dans ses bras. Le demi-démon semblait étrangement à sa place dans le lit du lord et Yomi se demanda à quel moment il avait perdu le contrôle de ses sentiments. Dans quoi s'était-il fourré ? Son cœur battait doucement au rythme de celui de Kuronue et Yomi passait doucement ses mains dans les cheveux de l'humain, savourant les sensations que le contact engendrait le long de ses nerfs. A chaque inspiration, l'odeur de jeune mâle pénétrait ses narines et enivrait son esprit. Quelle pitié que Kuronue soit blessé et endormi… Enfin, la tension des derniers jours prit le dessus et il s'endormit.

o-

Le jour s'infiltrait à travers les rideaux de la chambre, faisant ressortir la blancheur des murs. Kerio ouvrit les yeux, et remarqua où il se trouvait.

« Te sens-tu mieux ? » S'enquit Yomi, reposant sur un coude qui le surélevait légèrement par rapport à

Kuronue et lui permit d'apprécier le sentiment d'incertitude qui parcourut l'humain à se réveiller en position de désavantage physique, d'infériorité et de soumission.

« J'ai mal partout… » Il lui fallut un moment pour se remémorer les évènements de la veille. « Que s'est-il passé ? » Il ne pouvait se souvenir que de cette énergie puissante qu'il avait senti se réveiller sans qu'il puisse localiser une provenance précise.

« Tu t'es évanoui en arrivant au palais. Hiei a essayé de te tuer. »

Kuronue leva légèrement le bras, et frôla des doigts le bandage qui entourait son cou, « Je suppose que je dois te remercier pour cela ? »

Le léger dédain dans la voix n'étonna pas Yomi. Il aurait été plus suspicieux si elle n'avait pas été présente. Nul démon n'acceptait avec gratitude d'avoir été à la merci d'un autre démon, même si ce dernier leur avait sauvé la vie. « Non. Considère ma dette payée, ça suffira. » Sentant son attirance physique et mentale pour Kuronue grandir, Yomi voulait régler ce point.

« Quelle dette ? »

Yomi hésita un instant, cherchant une trace de moquerie ou de mépris dans la voix de Kerio. Il n'en trouva pas.

« Pour t'avoir tué… » Il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait : à l'époque, cela suivait ses intérêts. De plus, les remords n'avaient jamais été une qualité fondamentale des youkais. Mais le temps avait passé, et il en était venu à se demander comment leur vie à tous aurait évolué s'il n'avait pas suivi Kuronue et Kurama ce jour-là. Les deux démons auraient probablement continuer de s'aimer et il serait resté derrière, n'aurait jamais développé ses pouvoirs au point de pouvoir à présent régner sur un tiers du Makai et prétendre à s'unir avec le gardien d'une déesse. Non, il ne regrettait rien.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de l'humain, « Ca ? Voyons Yomi, tu n'avais aucune dette. Tu n'as fait que briser mon pendentif, c'est moi qui ai décidé d'aller le récupérer. En plus, j'adore mon nouveau corps. » Il se mit debout sur le lit, regardant le youkai encore allongé, « Franchement, tu ne l'aimes pas ? Il est pratique, très maniable, et… Merde ! »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda Yomi, se retenant de commenter que ce qu'il préférait dans le nouveau habitat physique de Kuronue n'était ni son 'pratique' ni sa 'maniabilité'. Les souvenirs qu'il avait du démon ailé représentait un être fort, inébranlable, à l'esprit et au corps puissants. Le côtoiement des humains avait laissé à Kuronue une certaine souplesse et délicatesse qu'il n'avait pas possédé auparavant, lui donnant un air plus fragile qu'il n'était réellement. C'était tout de même ce soupçon de faiblesse, cette faille jusqu'alors inexistante, qui attirait Yomi irrésistiblement vers le gardien.

« Mes parents, ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude… On peut joindre le Ningenkai d'ici ? »

« Bien sûr. Suis-moi. » Il réprima un sourire. Tous les mêmes, ces pseudos humains…

Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et sortirent de la chambre, descendirent quelques étages, et entrèrent sur la pointe des pieds dans les appartements de Kurama. L'installation était récente et datait du retour du youko dans le Makai. Kuronue téléphona rapidement à ses parents, expliquant qu'il avait eu un imprévu et qu'il rentrerait tout leur expliquer dans la journée. La conversation achevée, afin de ne pas réveiller les dormeurs de la pièce adjacente, ils se dirigèrent vers la serre du dernier étage du palais. Se promenant au travers des fleurs et des arbustes, ils purent reprendre leur dialogue.

« Es-tu lié à Kurama ? » S'enquit finalement Yomi, camouflant son hésitation par du sérieux. Il n'était pas certain de sa réaction et futures actions à prendre si le démon répondait par l'affirmative.

« Non. » Soupir de soulagement.

« Alors pourquoi nous l'avoir fait croire ? » Les tendances sadiques de Kuronue n'avaient donc pas été effacées par sa seconde éducation…

« Je n'ai rien dit, vous l'avez tous assumé. » Kuronue eut un petit sourire narquois et satisfait.

« Hm. » Qu'adviendrait-il de ce sourire si le gardien savait ce que l'esprit de Yomi était en train d'inventer ? Version brut, cela donnait : je veux te renverser dans l'herbe, arracher ses vêtements qui te couvrent beaucoup trop et te posséder si fort que l'on entendra tes cris de plaisir jusque dans le Reikai. Mais il n'y gagnerait qu'un nez cassé. Le moment n'était pas encore venu. « Qu'es-tu allé voir hier ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« Je suis allé au temple et je suis tombé sur le cadavre d'Arani. C'était un imposteur. Je pense que Mukuro et les autres l'ont rencontré à la bordure de la forêt et qu'il a proposé de les suivre. »

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? »

« Le costume était faux, ce n'était qu'une copie, et de plus, les sécurités qui protègent le temple étaient toujours en place, les autres n'auraient pas pu s'enfoncer bien loin dans la forêt. Il a du prendre un peu trop la grosse tête et vouloir s'aventurer jusqu'au temple. »

« Tu dois une explication au jaganshi. »

« Ouais, ouais, je préfèrerais que Kurama s'en occupe. Tiens, quand on parle du loup… »

L'humain et le koorime s'avançaient vers eux, main dans la main.

« Au moins il a plus l'air de vouloir me faire sauter la tête… »

« Bonjour Kuronue, Yomi. » Salua Kurama

Ils répondirent d'un signe de la tête et tous s'assirent en cercle sur un tapis d'herbe.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, ils furent dérangés dans leurs pensées internes par l'arrivée, étrange fait du sort, de Mukuro et Shura, qui s'étaient réveillés en même temps, quel hasard… et de Yusuké et Kuwabara, qui étaient venus prendre des nouvelles des évènements depuis leur départ. Yomi se chargea d'en faire le récit, aidé par Kuronue. Il n'y avait jamais eu de lien entre Kerio et Kurama, tout n'était que supercherie pour faire admettre à Hiei son amour pour le youko ; Arani était un usurpateur qui cherchait sans doute à s'accaparer les trésors du temple, en plus d'autres petits plaisirs naturels qu'il avait essayer en vain de s'offrir. Quant à la sensation qui avait parcouru la queue de Kurama…

« Lorsque je suis mort, qu'avez-vous fait ? » s'enquit Kuronue.

Yomi et Kurama se tournèrent vers lui, « Nous sommes partis du temple, pourquoi ? »

« Donc ta queue est restée là-bas ? »

Les deux anciens voleurs comprirent où il voulait en venir, « Oui, nous n'avons touché à rien. »

« Pourtant, lorsque je suis allé au temple hier, elle n'était plus sur l'autel. C'est donc que quelqu'un s'y est introduit. Ou alors… »

Comme il ne terminait pas, Yomi le pressa un peu.

« Hum. Je ne suis pas sûr de cela ; par contre, ce que je sais, c'est que cette queue est toujours reliée à Kurama, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi tu as senti quelqu'un la caresser. Quant à expliquer pourquoi cela ne te l'avait jamais fait avant hier soir… j'aurais bien une idée mais elle doit être vérifiée. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, on m'attend dans le Ningenkai. Shura, veux-tu te joindre à moi, je te ferai visiter les plus beaux coins de Tokyo ? »

« C'est vrai, je peux ? » demanda l'adolescent avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles, « Génial ! » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter au hochement de tête de son père.

« Yomi, j'aurais un service à te demander. »

« Dis toujours. »

« Il faudrait que tu ailles au temple, seul. Je pense que tu devrais pouvoir passer sans risques, mais dans le doute, arrête-toi et fais demi-tour dès que tu sens un danger. Si tu peux aller jusqu'au bout, j'aimerais que tu farfouilles un peu pour voir si la queue de Kurama ne traînerait pas dans un coin. Et sinon, j'aurais aussi besoin d'un costume de cérémonie. »

« Ca devrait aller. »

« Bon, ben salut les mecs, madame, à ce soir. » Et il s'esquiva avec Shura.

Fin du chapitre.

Note : Alors ? Z'en pensez quoi ? Est-ce que les années à ne plus penser à YuYu Hakusho m'ont définitivement brouillé le cerveau ou est-ce encore suffisamment potable pour que je continue ?

Note 2 : J'ai deux vieilles histoires sur YYH terminées depuis longtemps et jamais publiées. Est-ce que cela vous intéresse que je les retape à l'ordi et les mette en ligne ? La première s'appelle 'Les Revenants' et est centrée autour de Kurama, Kuronue et une OC. La deuxième s'appelle… j'ai oublié… et est centrée autour de Yomi et une autre OC. Alors ?


End file.
